For Want of Peace and Quiet
by Deanlu
Summary: What happens when everything from physical injuries to emotional trauma build up in Supergirl? Who can she turn to when everyone seems to be ignoring her?
1. Chapter 1

**For Want of Peace and Quiet**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. In this story Lucy has returned to assist with the World Killers. Lena is aware Kara and Supergirl is one in the same. Lena is working with the DEO. Also Alex and Lena both suspect that Sam is one of the World Killers.**

She should have known. After all things had been doubly difficult lately. What with Mon-El and Imhra still present in her daily life. Now Alex, Lena, and Sam seemed to be keeping secrets from her. Their whispered conversations during game nights that stopped whenever she came into the room were beginning to grate on her greatly. Winn and James seemed preoccupied by something major lately. Even their nervous glances couldn't be ignored. J'onn had been keeping his own counsel on the World Killers. Cat had been unavailable not returning calls or her texts. This had shaken the young reporter more than anything considering that she depended on Cat's love and insightful advice. No, something was going on that no one wanted her to know. Kara was sure about that. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly on the outside of the family, but she definitely was on the outside. She contemplated the horizon as she hung suspended in the air.

 _Her foster mother's words came ringing back to her on her visit with Alex a few months ago._

" _You look lost and tired." Eliza had stated softly wrapping her foster daughter in a warm hug._

" _I need a break I think, but I don't want to abandon Alex right now." Kara had confided while her head rested on Eliza's shoulder. "I talked with Bruce lately. He gave me some I made some inquiries. I just don't know if I should go right now."_

" _Kara, I can't tell you what to do. All I can tell you is you carry a great deal of responsibility on your shoulders. You need to take breaks from who Supergirl is and who Kara is. You need to spend time as Kara Zor-El. Just time to pull all these parts together." Eliza said as she ran her hands up and down Kara's arm. "The pressure is affecting your powers. I'm not sure even Alex has noticed. You are trying to be too many things to too many people. You have forgotten who you are and what you want to stand for in the end." Kara contemplated the sunset and Eliza's words. She knew the elder Danvers was right._

" _Things are so confusing and hard right now." The young Danver's voice whispered. "Losing Mon-El hurts so deep, but having him come back married Eliza...that kills. Plus all these feelings for Cat are still tearing me apart. I know she left to dive, but I think she was really running. I just, I want what you and Jeremiah had. I just don't think its in the cards anymore." Eliza squeezed her daughter tightly. She knew when Kara was placed in their charge she would probably not have a chance to feel love for life. Eliza wanted it for the young Kryptonian. It would take a special person._

" _Kara, it will happen in time. Let it go for now. You need rest and heal right now. Take a break. You are your own person and sometimes people need alone time to refocus." Eliza said softly hugging her daughter once more as Kara stared off into the horizon. Eliza suddenly had an idea to help Kara. Something that would keep her safe and give her the time she needed, "Banzan, would welcome you to his monastery. He has made some inquiries about you since last time he was here. Since he knows your secret you would be safe. It's high in the Tibetan mountains which would help recharge your Kryptonian cells. He could also spend time helping you train. Something which you remind me all the time you need more practice. He could also help you focus your thoughts more and narrow your concentration." Eliza responded quickly looking toward the door of the house where she could hear Alex's movement. "Think about it. I will notify him of your thoughts." Kara looked up at her mother and nodded as Alex came to the porch. Supergirl came back to herself in that moment knowing what she had to do now._

"Supergirl? Everything okay?" Alex's steady, but worried voice came through her for a moment Kara contemplated not answering. Just letting the questions fall into empty expanse. She knew, however, there would be hell to pay if she didn't answer. She knew she had been hanging for well over forty minutes in the same place just listening.

"Everything is fine Agent Danvers. I'll be going off grid for a while. I'll check in with the DEO in a couple days. I have something I need to do." Kara had decided that if her friends were going to keep secrets then she needed to take a break away from National City. It was obvious she wasn't needed nor wanted to assist. She quickly sent notice by phone to HR at the DEO and CATCO that she would be gone for a few days. She texted Snapper on the low she would bring back a story he had suggested. Her announcement caused a flurry of activity on the other side of the comms.

"Supergirl, that is not acceptable. You are needed here right now. With the World Killers creating havoc now is not the time to go off grid." Alex responded nervous worry and anger coming could hear commands being given to locate Supergirl in the background. Vasquez's voice announced that HR had just notified them off Supergirls vacation time.

"I'm sorry Alex, but this is not open for debate. I'll be back in a few days. You all seem to have things handled. Anyway, you have the League to cover for me. There's no need for me to be around." Kara responded shutting down her phone so it couldn't be tracked. Just to make sure she would leave it at the holding point she had established. The last thing she needed to do was the tracker on her cape that Winn thought she didn't know anything about.

"Kara, listen to me. You don't know what you are doing. We all need you. You need to report back to the DEO. That's an order." Alex's voice came through firmly. Winn's voice interrupted suddenly. She heard J'onn in the background ordering satellites to be shifted to where Supergirl was located. Kara was already moving disconnecting her comms.

"Supergirl, your location tracker has gone offline. Kara, where are you located?" Winn looked toward Mon-El shaking his head. Mon-El; moved toward the balcony doors to head toward Kara's last known location. Kara was already gone though. She was half way around the world. She had stopped in Hong Kong to grab the pack she had left there months ago. She stashed her phone and comms. Her foster mother's words rang in her ears about taking care of herself. When was the last time she had done that?

"Never." The words slipped from her was always hiding, helping others and subverting her needs. She landed about a mile from where she was going. She changed into a set of white cotton pants and a peach cotton top that gave her room to move. Her white hiking shoes were uniquely made to allow for free movement and gripping on the the trails around her. She made her way quickly to the monastery ahead. She was greeted at the doorway by a young monk.

"Welcome Supergirl. All has been prepared." The young monk said softly. Kara had made good time to the Monastery. "The master has been waiting for you." Kara was not surprised at his recognition. She figured Eliza mad sure to warn Banzan of her intended arrival. Eliza knew the last few weeks had become harder. Especially after her defeat at Reign's hands.

"Thank you. Please just call me Kara. Kara-Zor-El." Kara replied softly bowing to the young monk. She was led through the thick doors of the monastery across a large courtyard. Several monks lingered around talking. Kara was led through another set of doors to a beautiful inner garden. Then into the main building that was centered between the drum tower on the left and the bell tower on the right. Kara was taken to a room where a tall, thin man, hair shaved clean, and grey eyes that twinkled with humor and wisdom stared back at her. His skin was wrinkled with age, but also muscled from daily workouts she supposed. His maroon robes with blue piping brought an air of dignity and respect. Altogether he was not one to be taken for granted.

"Kara Zor-El, it is good to see you once again. It has been many years since last I saw Sol's light." Banyan responded taking her hands and touching his forehead to them. Kara smiled feeling some tension release from her shoulders.

"Banyan, it's been many years. I have not forgotten your visits to our home." Kara pulled the older man into a hug. The young monk nearby gasp, but Banyan only laughed.

"You are safe here Kara. Supergirl." Banyan whispered into her ear releasing her."Come let us have tea. I believe we have much to discuss." Kara and the Master sea themselves as tea is brought and refreshment. "Your mother has relayed your concerns and issues. Have there been changes that I should be aware?" Kara sips her tea for a moment. She then relays all that has happened since her encounter with Reign, the coma, and her friends reticence to speak truth or be open with her. Banyan listens and nods at points.

"I'm tired. I'm...not sure I can do this anymore Banyan. There has been too many physical injuries and emotional ...injuries lately. My families withdrawal has not helped. If anything the secrets they keep are killing me. I just… I'm wondering if General Lane's words to me about not being needed might be true." Kara whispered across the table. Banyan leaned forward looking the young reporter deep within her eyes. What he saw did not bode well for mankind nor Kara Zor-El. He leaned back taking his cup of tea and mulling over the puzzle before him.

"I can help you I believe. However, I need you to stay for more than two days. Are you willing to stay for a while?" Banyan asked. He saw the hesitancy in Supergirl. "Before you answer ask yourself this question. "Are you any good to your family and friends right now? Will their hiding of secrets stop if you rush back?" Kara closed her eyes and thought. Time passed in silence as she weighed and measured what she knew with his words. It was the first quiet Supergirl can remember in a long while that allowed her to really think. The young reporter opened her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I will stay for as long as it takes. I am no good to family and friends right now. I will need to make sure though that a leave of absence is put in at CATCO and the DEO. Right now. As I am, I am no good to anyone. I'm beginning to feel like a punching bag lately." Kara responded firmly, but exhaustion had definitely weighted her words.

"I will let your mother know to make the proper notifications. Taimuk will show you to your room. We begin tomorrow. Meditation will be at six in the morning. Your mother has told me of RAO. You will meditate on him and what he would want from the daughter of the House of El. Toning and Training will start after breakfast. Late afternoon will entail realigning your Qi which is dangerously out of alignment. Evenings will entail stories and discussion. You will rest on the sixth day. Is this acceptable to you?" Banyan inquired seeing a flicker of curiosity and excitement come to life in Kara's eyes. She nodded. Banyan nodded and motioned to where Taimuk was waiting. The young female monk entered. "Taimuk will be assigned to assist you. Do not leave the monastery without notifying Taimuk or I? This is for your protection." Kara nodded once more.

"Thank you BanYan." Kara stated bowing deeply.

"One more thing Kara Zor-El. You will call me Master from this point. Understood?" Banyan stated firmly. Kara hesitated for only a moment.

"Yes, Master." Kara bowed once more following Taimuk out and toward the dormitory. Master Banyan watched as she left very worried that the light within Kara Zor-El was close to going out.

 **Meanwhile, back in National City.**

"There is no evidence of Supergirl anywhere. All locators have been turned off or destroyed. Satellites have not been able to identify her whereabouts. Also the Kryptonite signature we use to track Superman and Supergirl has just disappeared once she was over the Pacific Ocean. I'm sorry Alex? She's just disappeared." Winn stated to the older Danver's sister.

"She wasn't at her last known location when I arrived. I checked her apartment. Nothing. In fact it's like she didn't plan to leave. Nothing was packed or out of place." Mon-El stated as he looked at Imhra.

"Couldn't she have gone to home to Eliza? She may be in Midvale." Imhra questioned as she looked at Alex.

"No, I don't think so. Eliza was not reachable anyway. She is in the middle of an experiment that can't be interrupted. I have the assurance of her assistant that she will have her contact me as soon as possible. Damn, this is impossible. She has to be somewhere." Alex growled slamming her hand down on the table. Everyone gathered jumped.

"Hey, hey Alex. It's going to be okay. We will find her." Lena Luthor said grabbing one of Alex's hands in a comforting gesture. Lena had just been brought into the fold a month ago. She was shocked her best friend was the girl of steel, but she had understood clearly why she had kept it a secret. Not that it didn't make her question if it had been her lineage that had caused Kara to keep the information from her. Kara's assurances it had to do with endangering her more than she already was had soothed Lena's concerns.

Alex took a deep breath, getting angry wouldn't help. She nodded toward Lena. Alex looked around the table. Lena, James, Winn, J'onn, Susan, Mon-El, Imhra, Brainy, Lucy, and Dr. Hamilton sat around.

"Okay, what do we know. Lena?" Alex looked pleading at Lena.

"I haven't spoken to Kara in a week. Since we have been trying to help Sam, I've not been that present in her life. I know that this morning HR at CATCO received notification from Kara she would be out of town for the weekend."

"The same was communicated with HR at the DEO this morning. Pam wasn't surprised by it and thought that it had been approved already by you Alex and J'onn since she has seen how tightly wound Supergirl has been." Lucy stated sliding a paper across to Alex. "However, there was no location given to where she was going which is DEO policy in case agents are in need of help or disappear."

"I don't understand. Dr. Hamilton was Supergirl showing any signs that she would do this? I mean Laura could this be a mental break?" Alex asked worried her sister might have come unhinged. Laura shook her head.

"Alex I am perplexed as deeply as you are on this. She came through the psyche evaluation after her coma and sessions with Dr. Statler all clear. He did mention she needed time off to recharge, but then the world killer problem became all consuming. Her body has healed just fine, though we have noticed her strength and power outputs are down. We haven't figured out why yet." Laura passed a set of folders around the Alex. Alex began leafing through the paperwork perplexed on what could have reduced Kara's power. She worried that the fight had taken more than they knew. Obviously something was going on with Kara since the fight.

"You know this could be from something Purity did? She could be causing Kara to question her importance?" Winn stated while looking toward Brainiac. "You said it yourself Brainy, she was questioning her importance. She was afraid. Could it still be bothering her? Could Purity have amplified it?" Brainiac seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments. He reran his meetings with Kara in the dreamscape.

"It's possible. But this seems like more. Something we are all missing." Brainy stated while he continued to think.

"She has been going full tilt since the Daxamite invasion. She hadn't quite worked through several things from the outcome." J'onn stated gently though he had glanced at Mon-El when it was Daxamite winced even as Imhra placed a hand on her husband's shoulder in comfort.

"I think you should know that that is not totally true." Susan said glancing at Winn, whom shook his head glared at him. "You and I both know it could be part of this. We have a responsibility to place all cards on the table."

"It was said in confidence. She didn't want anyone to know for a while yet." Winn growled back at the D.E.O. agent.

"Mr. Schott, if you and agent Vasquez know something that could help you have a duty to share." J'onn's stern voice echoed in the room. Winn deflated and looked toward Susan.

"You tell them. I won't break my word to Kara or Supergirl." Winn stated flatly. Susan nodded. She turned to toward Director J'onzz.

"Recently, agent Schott and I were made aware in a friend capacity that Kara Zor-El has been dating Cat Grant." A loud gasp ran around the table. Mon-El shook his head no trying to deny what was said. Imhra smiled knowing it was true. She knew this would cause his foundation to stumble since he still loved Kara. "It is new. She wanted to keep it quiet due to the newness and to who they both were. However, we both know it was serious. There have been several dinner dates, nights spent together, and Kara has been added to Carter's emergency contacts." Sarah let out. "But the last few weeks Ms. Grant has been unavailable to Kara. Repeated inquiries from Supergirl to Cat have come back with unanswered text, voicemails, and apologies that she is too busy to talk right now. She has stated she will make it up to Kara."

"How do you know about this?" Alex questioned. "Kara hasn't said a word to me. Not one word. How come you and Winn know?" Winn and Susan looked at each other. Winn nodded that he would answer.

"A month and a half ago Susan and I arrived an hour early for game night. We caught Cat and Kara in Kara's doorway in a heated kiss. It was obvious they had been seeing each other for a while. It was obvious that they knew each other intimately." Alex flopped back in her chair in disbelief. Lena looked with incredulity at Winn. Lucy smirked. She'd known something big was going on between the ladies."Kara said she would explain later, but made us promise not to say anything to anyone. Especially you Alex. She said you wouldn't understand." Winn said softly. Everyone around sat wondering if they really knew Kara at all. The sound of a notification came through. James grabbed his phone reading a notice sent by HR from Catco.

"HR at Catco just notified me that Kara's weekend vacation has been extended indefinitely now. They received an updated notice two hours ago that she has taken a leave of absence. Snapper has also notified that the leave of absence is to be paid. She has gone undercover on a story. All queries are to be made to Snapper." James stated angrily. "I know Cat brought him in to train Kara, but this oversteps his boundaries. He can't just take a reporter out of Catco for an undercover story without informing Lena or I."

"Actually, he can James. Since he is Kara's superior. He assigns the stories she works on. So therefore he can assign her to anything. Also, she will only report to him for the interim when it's safe. He must know how to reach her." Lucy stated. She had once been part of Catco legal so she knew how the corporate structure was set up.

"I want Snapper Carr arrested and brought to the DEO immediately. He is going to give up her location whether he likes it or not." Alex demanded standing up. James sighed shaking his head.

"That might be a little hard to do right now. You see Snapper took a leave of absence two weeks ago to go undercover for a story. He is unreachable. I don't even know what the story is or where he is. The only one who does is Ms. Grant."

"What the HELL James!" Alex shoved her chair against the wall walking angrily around the table and back again. "How could Kara arrange this all? This has to be coincidence!" Alex arms went over her head in frustration. J'onn was there in seconds pulling her into a hug.

"We will find her Alex. I promise." J'onn stated looking into his adopted daughters eyes.

"What if she is hurt? What if Cadimus has her? What if…" Alex exclaimed softly. "I can't do this without her J'onn. I can't…" The room was interrupted when an agent knocked.

"Agent Lane, I was to hand this to you. It comes from Pam in HR. Also, Agent Danvers I have a message from your mother. Lane and Danvers moved to receive the information." Agent Espinoza stated handing off the information and leaving once again. Lucy read the notification and nodded her head.

"Well, Pam has confirmed receiving notice that Supergirl will be gone indefinitely. No location on where she is located." Lucy stated looking toward Alex even as the others looked toward Alex as she read the letter. As the moments ticked by Alex became angrier and angrier as she read what was in front of her.

"It would seem my mother knows more than any of us." Alex grumbled as she began to read the letter to them.

" _Alex,_

 _I'm sorry I am unavailable to speak right now. I am in the middle of a critical experiment. You know how it goes._

 _As to your inquiry on Kara. She is safe and in a place of her choosing right now. None of you should be of concern. Kara will return soon. I would advise you not to go searching for our young Kryptonian. She is dealing with certain things that must be resolved before she takes on our World Killers._

 _It would be in the best interest of all concerned if they would examine their lives and how they have been treating their friend and sister. Perhaps if you all meditate on your actions lately it might give you the key to peace with the situation._

 _We will speak soon Alex. Do not worry. Some journeys require separation at times. You should know this more than anyone._

 _Your Loving Mother,_

 _Eliza"_

Everyone was quiet as they contemplated the words that Eliza had said.

"I don't understand. What does Eliza mean we need to examine our lives? How we have been treating our friend?" Winn said softly. "I thought...maybe…"

"She's implying we haven't been there for Kara. She is implying Kara has been hurting and we all have missed it. She is implying that we have let other things push Kara out of our lives." Alex stated looking toward Lena. Lena nodded acknowledging that they had kept Kara in the dark about Sam and what their suspicions were.

"So what do we do now? How do we find her?" Lena inquired rising and moving to the elder Danvers sister. She took Alex in her arms attempting to give comfort she knew Kara would if she had been there.

"We don't. We leave it alone. Eliza obviously has an idea of where Kara is and how long she will be there." J'onn stated. Alex and the others went to argue, but J'onn raised his hand. "I will speak to Eliza as soon as possible. Right now we have several issues to deal with. Not the least is the World Killers. So let's get to work so we will be ready when Supergirl returns. We need to be the best we can for her." J'onn looked them all in the eye. They all nodded and gave a voiced affirmative. Everyone began filing out slowly.

"Alex?" Lena inquired softly. Alex looked up.

"I'll meet up with you and Sam in an hour. Thank you for being here." Alex whispered as Lena hugged her. J'onn watched Lena leave. The door closed leaving Alex and J'onn in the room.

"She had no right. I have always taken care of Kara. She had no right keeping this from me." Alex yelled.

"How much have you kept from her? How much have you kept from Kara?" The Martian asked. "We are in the business of secrets Alex. Just because you are an agent doesn't mean you get to know everything. Kara was with you all this time. You had no inkling that something else was going on? That she was drowning under some weight." The Director stated softly.

"I thought it was Mon-El? I thought she was struggling with that. How could I have known she and Cat were a thing. How could I have known there was something more?" Alex shouted allowing the pain to take full grasp. J'onn understood completely. He had never seen two sisters so close. They completed each other in so many ways. Once could not exist without the other. That truly worried him on account of Supergirls longevity.

"You taught your sister well. You know we tease her all the time that she can't keep secrets. That really isn't true. Kara has obviously been shouldering a lot more than any of us realized. She has done it without letting on too." J'onn moved closer grabbing the older Danvers shoulder and squeezing it. "Give her time. She needs it. Give her time to heal. Trust her. She trusts you. Trust her now that she is doing what she needs." J'onn felt more than saw that Aex accepted his words. "Come on, let's get back to work. Let's be ready for her return."


	2. Chapter 2

**For Want of Peace and Quiet (2)**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. In this story Lucy has returned to assist with the World Killers. Lena is aware Kara and Supergirl is one in the same. Lena is working with the DEO. Also Alex and Lena both suspect that Sam is one of the World Killers.**

"Rao's light falls upon me.

Roa's Light warms me.

Roa's light strengthens me.

Rao's light gives me hope.

Rao's will be done."

The mantra rang through the cool morning dawn as Sol rose above the horizon of the mountains. Kara sat in the lotus position on the stone edge of a cliff meditating. Her days since arriving were spent early in the morning in meditation. Banyan's biggest concern after watching Kara fight two of her students was her breathing. Her breathing was out of sync with her form and activity. It showed that her main breath zongli was weak. An internal organs fu should be in sync which allowed for improved blood state, consolidated body strength, concentrated energy, and the ability to overcome needs and desires. It would allow Supergirl to become a more fierce warrior and maintain clarity of mind. The meditation in the morning in full sunlight allowed Kara to sync her breathing correctly while the sun recharged her cells.

She began by breathing deeply with her stomach. She worked to clear her mind. Her stomach expanded as she breathed in and contracted as she breathed out. Kara breathed in positive energy. Kara breathed out negative energy and feelings. Banyan taught her that negative emotion and feelings blocked a person's ability to think logically and make correct decisions. Supergirl was taught to count as she breathed out and in. She counted to ten as she breathed in and then backward as she breathed out to keep her thoughts focused. She practiced for thirty minutes each morning. After she would practice her martial arts.

Before meditation she would have breakfast with a strict diet of rice, vegetables, bean curd, and fruit. However, due to her Kryptonian physiology a couple of substantial proteins were added twice a day. Mostly Fish and chicken. Everything was freshly made with herbs that added full flavor. Banyan made sure she had enough calories for her physical body as she expended energy through the day. Also water was a concern too. Without water the nutrients within her body would not have balance and flow correctly. She had many breaks throughout the day allowing for water to replenish her body as she trained. In a normal day this would not be a problem for Kara, but as she trained she needed to be in tune with what her body required.

Kara was required to study basic concepts and theory in the mornings. Afterwards, she would be put through exercises which were practiced repeatedly until she could do them without thought. These exercises developed the whole body. Exercises allowed the body's joints, sinews, and bones to strengthen in such a way that allowed the fighter unlimited power. You had to think of your arms as your head and your legs as a tail. Sort of like the dragons you have seen in Harry Potter. Everything is ingrained in a single movement. The fist is the source of all the art. The leg is the base or the root of the fist.. So Supergirl drilled and exercised on reaction time drills, repeated practice at forms, practiced coordination exercises, and other exercises in the day. She practiced for hours during the day. Until even the Kryptonian had to admit she had been winging it and not trained like the agents she had around her. It also explained why she had been injured so much. She didn't understand her body, its needs, how it moved, and how to use her opponent's strength against them. Alex had tried to teach her, but Kara had only half listened. The young Kryptonian had thought her powers were the end all be all. They would protect her no matter what situation she faced daily. Until they didn't. Kryptonite, plasma guns, and not least Reign. Lena had been partially right when she accused her of having a god like complex. The Super had just thought she couldn't be killed. Until Reign.

"Your thoughts have strayed again. Let go the negative. Breath in a cleansing breath. Let go the corrupt thoughts. Do not allow them to weigh you down. In with the positive thoughts, out with the negative thoughts." Banyan's voice permeated her meditation placing her back on track as the world around her fell into silence again. Kara was now meditating in evening allowing the strenuous days practice to slide from her bones and muscles. She had been here a month. A month. Yet it felt like just yesterday in ways. She still had issues with her klutziness and bumbling at times, but they were less instances. Kara took one last breath opening her eyes as the sun fell below the horizon. "You are troubled." Banyan asked as he sat near her. The young reporter took a minute to focus her thoughts before she spoke. She had found that orienting your thoughts helped a great deal on leading you to your destination.

"Alex didn't want me to use my powers because of the prisoners at Fort Rozz who wanted revenge for what my mother did to them. She didn't want others to find out and use my weaknesses against me. She believed I could fight and win, but she really didn't train me. Why?" Kara stated as she looked up at Banyan. Banyan took a moment to gaze down at the young Kryptonian. He could see the answer she believed it was just behind her eyes.

"Why do you think Alex did not train you?" Banyan asked again turning to stare at the horizon. The young woman stared down at her hands in her lap for a moment. The first stars of evening were had risen to shed their weak light over the night's inky blackness. Up here away from any cities you could see millions of stars.

"I think I was unwilling to listen. I think Alex knew that and trained me the best she could with my resistance. I think I was trying to learn my place caught between Krypton and Earth." Kara took a deep breath again and let it out slowly. She stood. "I know I don't know still how I fit right here on Earth." Banyan stood and walked up to Supergirl. He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed tightly so Kara could feel it.

"You are finding your way like all of us. You may have the difficulty of not being born here, but I believe you have already figured out a lot more than most humans. You are not as lost as you think. Go. Have your evening meal and clean up. You must get a good rest for tomorrow is the run through the forest. You need to be at your best for some surprises." Banyan assured Kara. The young woman nodded and headed toward the communal dining area. Banyan watched as she entered. He headed off to his rooms A call awaited him from the blinking light nearby. He locked the door to his room and situated himself in the chair. He ran his hand over a the 3D keyboard as a holographic image appeared.

"Banyan! It's good to see you. How is Kara?" Eliza Danver's asked her old friend. Banyan smiled seeing the relaxed features of his friend.

"She is much better than when she arrived. Thank you for the vitamins for her. Her bone structure had some problems before you sent them. How goes the work to subversively obscure our kind girl?" Banyan asked the scientist. He knew that Kara being gone for a month had caused her friends and family great concern. Especially Alex and the youngest Luthor.

"Well, both of our friends are intently attempting to find her. Not sure we can keep them away for much longer. Especially with the Reign issue starting to become an issue again. I think they are hard pressed to keep the evil under control even with the Justice League and Superman's help. Jonn isn't happy either that he can't find her. It seems there is pressure from the National Administration that Supergirl show up. I think he has calmed them for now, but even Cadmus seems to not be able to contain Reign. Trust me. They have tried several times."

"So the evil branch of the government could not contain the dark Kryptonian. I can imagine that would make several members of the Administration terrified. How did Superman deal with her?" Banyan was curious to hear more about this dark Kryptonian. He did not want Kara to face her without every advantage.

"You know Kal-El. Sort of like Kara. Bull in a China shop attitude. Except with Kara she has her Kryptonian intelligence she can use. She just doesn't seem to be drawing from that asset. Kal hit the ground. Bloodied the dark one, but only briefly. It was enough to send her into hiding again for a while." Eliza informed as she stretched the sound of popping bones coming through the link.

"How about we allow Alex, Lena, and Jonn to come here? If they could see she is fine, perhaps they would allow her to complete her time here." Banyan queried the elder Danvers. "Kara has forest training for the next four weeks. Masca, the wyvern, has agreed to assist in throwing some surprises in for the young one. Do you think they're observation would help reassure them? I could have the jet ready at Midvale airport tomorrow." Banyan asked Eliza. He knew she wanted to see Kara too. She also knew this would kill several problems with one meeting. It could also open up an entire new set of issues. Eliza's thoughts turned inward even as her face reflected it. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Yes, I think that would be good. If you think Kara would not be harmed in seeing any of us." Eliza hesitantly inquired of the Master. Banyan nodded using his left hand to type out something on the keyboard.

"No, I think she is at a point she needs some answers to several questions. She needs to speak with the people we have listed so she can remain on her path. The jet will be at Midvale airport at 10 am tomorrow. It will wait only two hours and then leave. If none of you are on it I will know you changed your mind about the visit. Kara will be fine Eliza. It will allow you to check her health over. I have limited knowledge in that area so that would be helpful." Banyan declared to the head of the Danver's family. Eliza smiled nodding.

"Alright, we will see you soon. Banyan take care of my daughter." Eliza said cutting the viewer. Eliza looked thoughtfully into the space where Banyan's face had resided on the viewer. Something was wrong with Kara. Banyan would not allow a visit at this critical time unless there was something wrong with the Kryptonian. Obviously it had something to do with Kara's physical and mental faculties. It was also something not easily solved. Eliza ran a hand over her face. This was going to open a can of worms. She was sure of it. She grabbed her phone. She pulled up the text box adding Alex, Jonn, and Lena to the conversation.

 **Eliza: I need you all to respond to this text right now. Don't ask questions. Just say here.**

Alex: Here

Lena: Here

Jonn: Here

It must be a slow night. They responded right away. Hmmm.

 **Eliza: I need all three of you in Midvale by eight o'clock tomorrow morning. You need a small bag packed for a week. You need your passport. No questions asked. If you are not here by nine o'clock you will be left behind. I will not explain. You need to make sure no one knows where you're going. You need to make sure all business can be taken care of by someone else here in the states. You may not tell anyone, I repeat anyone. Is that understood?**

Eliza waited. There was no response for several minutes. She could tell they were thinking. She could tell to from the amount of time waiting that they were not happy.

Jonn: Understood

Lena: I'm on way now. Can you put me up overnight?

Alex: Understood.

 **Eliza: Yes Lena. Room is ready for you. I will not speak with you until you arrive. See you all soon.**

For better or worse it was done now. Eliza moved to place a roast in the oven. Lena would be here tonight. She was sure Alex and Jonn would be right behind her. Once they arrived they would demand answers. Eliza shook her head. Let the fun begin she thought.

Morning came early to the convent. Kara's breakfast and meditation were already over. The young woman and the rest of the students were dressed in green forest robes and backpacks on their back. The colors of morning sunrise just touched the horizon. The cold mountain air caused many of the students to shiver in the wan light.

"Good morning, I hope your ready for today's training. You have a five mile run. Then you must find a way across the Yar River to the granite rubble at the base of Ang Hwa. Once there you must climb the side of Ang Hwa, pick a Ferris flower, place it within the protective holder in your pack. You must return by sundown t the monastery. Be warned! There are dangers within the forest. You will need to use all you have learned and know to complete this mission. To all those that complete this mission there will be rewards." Several students looked at Kara and then at the Master Banyan. He knew they believed her to have an unfair advantage. Especially Jiao-Long, who had taken a deep dislike to the Kryptonian. This forest mission would be the first time to see if the students present would work together or care only for their own needs. It would then split their class accordingly so Master Banyan could taylor the training to their weaknesses. First he had to make sure there were as little unfair advantages as possible.

"Kara Zor-El, approach." Kara walked up to the Master curious to what he wanted. "To make this fair I will need you to wear this bracelet." Kara took the bracelet from the Master's hand immediately feeling the effects of Kryptonite. She hesitated briefly. It wasn't devastating. Just enough to lower her abilities. She nodded as Master Banyan helped secure it to her wrist. "You will not be able to remove this until you return as it needs my print as well as yours to remove." Kara nodded as several students smiled now thinking this gave them an edge. The time here at the monastery had not been easy. Most of the students did not trust her. Nor did they talk with her even though she spoke their languages. Taimuk was the only person who spoke with her at length. Taimuk was also a servant and most of the students looked down on the girl. Kara had come to depend on her, especially in evening when her muscles ached from the repeated use. Even her Kryptonian physiology wearing the bracelet for practice had trouble to keep up.

"Ready?" The gate was opened to the monastery. All the students readied themselves. "Begin!" Master Banyan shouted out. The students took off over the ground heading to the nearby -Ling pulled ahead quickly. His youthful strong body responding to the run as if it was a walk in the park. Kara's weeks of practice allowed her to be about middle of the group heading into the forest. She still had problems at times being near human, but that had been changing as her time at the monastery lengthened. The group began to lengthen out as they moved over the ground. Even though all were in good physical health the trail wasn't as easy as it looked. The ground rose and fell within the wood.

Not a half mile in they came to their first obstacle. A group of fallen trees on top of each other. At least fourteen feet high. The first two students who encountered it tried to go through. They immediately had problems due to the tight fit and a bee's nest. The next six students climbed over the top and dropped down to the other side. Kara followed them over dropping nimbly to the forest floor below. She began running moving passed two of the students who glared at her.

Another mile down the way they had to cross a small ravine with a log that had fallen over it. Though a few students had nearly fallen off when they lost their balance. Kara tackled it with no problems as the trail started moving upward at a steep climb. Concentration and breathing were a must on this run. Out of nowhere there was a strike against a nearby rock. Webbing strung from the rock back into the trees. Two more strikes near Kara and a couple of other students had them dodging through the trees off the trail. The young reporter took cover behind two nearby looked to her right side to see a large spider. It was twice the size of a human nimbly jumping through the trees. Kara's brow furrowed as she pulled from her knowledge on spiders. Spiders don't actively seek out altercation. They attack when they felt they were cornered, being attacked, intrusion into their territory, or in need of a meal. No more than that. Someone had either disturbed this spider or they had entered its territory. Kara dodged a web strike as did her fellow classmate Chen who had hidden behind the trees with her. Both shook their heads in relief. They moved back on the trail and took off running again. They kept the spider in view as it moved away while they ran the opposite direction. It had been close. They all made it through the spiders territory.

Several large rocks had them straining their muscles as they climbed over. The difficulty was they were different shapes, slick with morning dew, and the students were tackling a forty-five degree angle incline. Kara made it over the first one sliding down the other side. She then gripped the edge of the second. The girl of steel pulled herself over only for her hold to slip and to come down on the left side of her face and chin. She winced in pain and wiped the blood off her face. One of the students tapped on her shoulder . Fai held up his hands showing the climbing gloves he had put on. Supergirl growled at herself for her stupidity. She reached in her pack, pulled out the gloves, and put them on. She then took off to conquer the next set of obstacles.

Meanwhile…

Jonn, Alex, Lena and Eliza had boarded the plane, an Airbus A320 Prestige. Alex was fuming as Eliza wouldn't tell them anything after their arrival last night. Not until they had boarded the plane and were in the air. The pilot made the final checks and received clearance for take off. Once in the air the pilot came on the intercom.

"Welcome to Banyan Airways. We hope you enjoy your flight. Just ring any of the flight attendants if you need anything. Our travel time will be 16 hours." The speaker closed and that was all that all Alex needed.

"Alright, what's going on? Does this have something to do with Kara?" Alex demanded even as Lena and Jonn sat around the mahogany table that was in front of them. Eliza had stalled them all night by not being available after they arrived at the Danvers house.

"Yes, this has everything to do with Kara. Why else would I call you three?" Eliza argued back to her eldest daughter. "Kara has reached a point in her recovery that she needs to confront some major demons. You three figure into them. So we decided that you should be there so she can solve her problems." Eliza explained to the three family members.

"Who is 'we'?" Jonn asked as Alex and Lena looked confused. Eliza turned to Jonn. She could tell he couldn't read her mind and it was frustrating him.

"That I wish to not explain at this time. Let's just say there is someone who knows who Kara is and cares for her deeply. He offered to help when he saw what I saw happening." Eliza stated as she felt a hand touch her arm.

"What was happening to Kara that we all missed Eliza?" Lena asked as concern colored her the features of face. Eliza could see she was really worried. Eliza took pity on her as she turned to ask answer the question.

"Kara has been needing a break honey. Between Catco, DEO, and her personal life she has been stretched too thin. She is literally being fractured into multiple pieces unable to put herself back together. Her last few times she was injured shouldn't have happened." Eliza saw Alex and Jonn begin to protest. Eliza turned on them. "I will remind you that this in my daughter who lifted a space station into space, who defeated Superman, and who stopped a ship from taking her sister across the galaxy when it went into hyperdrive. She has not been in good shape since the Daxamite invasion and Mon-El's departure. She needed time. You never gave it to her. Nor did you share with me how bad she had become. This could have been remedied if you had gotten her into a doctor who dealt with mental health issues. You didn't do that. Why, I don't know? Maybe you thought since she was Kryptonian she didn't need the help. Maybe you didn't care." Jonn's eyes glowed red in anger. He couldn't believe Eliza would accuse him of ot taking care of Kara. It was all he had done since coming into their lives. "Stop! Whatever the reason you did nothing. So I did something. She is better. Much better. However, she needs us now. So understand I expect you to solve your personal issues before we arrive. When we land it will be about taking care of Kara. Understood!" Jonn and Alex nodded though they were fuming. Lena, however, seemed to be ruminating on something. "I'm off to bed. We have about six hours till our first stop. There will be two stops for refueling. I also ask that you do not use your phone and power them down. A lot of people would like to know where she is located." All three nodded as Eliza then turned and went to bed.

"How could she? How could she say we didn't care about Kara?" Alex argued with Lena and Jonn. "I have taken care of Kara since day one. The DEO has taken care of Kara." Alex lamented to Jonn.

"Yeah, but have we really? Did you really?" Lena said as she walked over to where there was food set out and alcohol in a special table. Lena grabbed a glass and poured some wine. She grabbed a plate of food and sat down with the two DEO agents again.

"What do you mean? Of course we have." Alex said looking over at Lena curiously. Lena considered her next words carefully.

"Kara told me how she met the DEO and Jonn. She tells me how often she is called into work. I know that you debrief agents and they see a psychologist after for each conflict. Has Supergirl ever done that?" Lena asked staring at Jonn. She already knew the answer. The Martian seemed to squirm under the young Luthor's glare. "Also please don't tell me she doesn't need one. You have been on this earth several hundred years Jonn. Kara will be on this earth several hundred years when all is said and done. Perhaps thousands. A burden like that is not easy to bear, especially if you have to watch all those you love die as you move forward in time." Lena didn't let Jonn off the hook. She knew the requirement for field assignment agents in the government.

"No, we haven't required her to attend mental health sessions after missions. Yes, I should have changed that, but she always seems to bounce back from each mission with time." Jonn said as he got up and made himself a plate. Alex got up now thinking about things over the last three years. She filled a plate still wondering what she had missed.

"I would also ask did you spend time teaching Kara how to fight? I know Alex you have sessions, but Kara is a Kryptonian. She needs to know how to fight with and without her powers. She needs to be trained in stealth. She needs to be trained as an agent. Not just as an asset with special abilities." Lena said as she looked both Alex and Jonn in the eyes. She could see they were realizing how much they had not done. "I want you to think about one more thing. Kara's suit was made by Winn. He did the best at what he had available to him. He has slowly improved it over time. Let's be realistic though. Kara's suit needs more protections built into it. For one there should be a Kryptonite shield over the emblem to protect her heart. It's like a target for the bad guys with kryptonite. Second, a skirt. She needs pants on her suit. Protections for when she is thrown into the ground. Yes, she heals fast, but not that fast. You also need monitors built into the suit so you know when she is getting ready to solar flare or there is problems. Have any of you thought to do these things?"

"No, we kind of just left it to Winn. We really didn't think about the things you mentioned. I keep forgetting she could not come home one day. Hilarious isn't it. I've seen her die so many times. Your right. Mom's right. We haven't really protected her. We've used her." Alex suddenly didn't feel much like a sister. She walked over grabbed a glass and poured some whiskey for Jonn and herself. While Jonn may not be able to get drunk on it he did like the taste. "So what are we going to do about it. How are we going to fix it?"

"Well, first thing, I'm going to make changes that require every agent including assets much have the same number of mental health evaluations and meetings after missions. I haven't done my job. Pam in H.R. pointed that out to me time and again, but I ignored her." Jonn said as he took a drink looking out over the blue sky out the window. He should have known after Mon-El left. Really though he should have known when Kara and Alex had gotten into it over Jeremiah.

"I need to start training her properly. She needs to know how to defend herself with and without her powers. She needs other suits too. A stealth suit would be a good addition. Your ideas for her suit are good. I'd love to see if we can put some type of sun recharger into her suit. Something that could give her a boost to her powers." Alex said as Lena pulled out a notebook pad and started making notes of what they needed to change. "I think we need to tell her about what we suspect about Sam too. I know she feels left out these days. Mon-El being here with Imhra is not helping." Alex said as she looked at Lena. "You and Kara need to talk. She cares about you. But all this secrecy is not helping your relationship. I know you argued with her recently. You need to lay your cards on the table." Lena stopped writing and nodded. "Do we know why Cat isn't speaking with her lately?" Lena asked Alex and Jonn. Alex looked at Jonn. She shrugged her shoulders. "Press Secretary Cat Grant has been busy fending off claims of Cadmus infiltration within the administration." Jonn stated to Lena. "What's really going on is that Cadmus is monitoring her phone, computer, and daily activity to see if Supergirl is influencing the administration. Cat has two options. One, talk to Kara less and not acknowledge the young reporter. Two, Cat quits as press secretary and comes back to take over CATCO. Right now President Marsden needs her. So the first option is the only option." Jonn stated as Lena made some small notes.

"Was Kara ever told that? Oh, wait. Don't tell me. You all thought it would be better to keep Kara in the dark. Geeze, did you ever think it would have made things a little more easier to bear for her if she had a reason she couldn't get in touch? Without even realizing it we are all responsible for isolating Kara away from everyone. No wonder she's feeling alone." Alex and Jonn again grimaced. Lena rose from the table. "I'm heading to bed. You two are complete idiots. Maybe a little more transparency and care could have prevented this from happening. Then again, I'm just as guilty." Lena turned and dropped into a sectioned area with a bed.

"We've really messed up haven't we" Alex declared to Jonn. Jonn nodded his agreement. "We'll fix it. Somehow. Lets get some sleep. We need to be ready to talk to Kara."

Both agents moved off to their beds while back in China Kara slotted her fingers into the crevice of a rock face. She pulled herself up. She was wet and cold. She was exhausted from the run and a little unnerved from the spider too. She was determined to get the flower and get back. She still had her feet and hands she pulled herself foot by foot up the face of the rock till she came to the location of the flowers. Several students sat at the top nearby resting for trip back down the rock face. Kara walked over and dug up the flower that was needed. She placed it into the container in her backpack. She then sat on a rock. Jiao took this moment to harp on her.

"So young Kara, feeling the strain of a human existence." Jiao taunted as he walked over to stand in front of her. "You aliens are all trash. Why you're here I may not know, but you need to leave." He argued as he shoved her on the shoulder.

"I do not want to argue with you Jiao. I have no home to return too. Earth is my home now. You know that. Master Banyan told you all." Kara stated calmly. The other students had moved away except for Fai. He stood behind her covering her back.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth. I don't think you have told any of us the truth. I'm watching you Kara Zor-El." Jiao stepped into her face. "Just you watch your step girl." Then Jiao turned and made his descent down the rock face. Fai went and sat down to rest briefly.

"Well, that's one way to make friends and influence people." Kara sighed as she sat drank a bottle of water and ate the food provided. Tightening her shoulder straps she headed back over the edge. She had a moment of vertigo. She closed her eyes and reminded herself she could do this. She breathed deeply. She moved one hand at a time. One foot at a time. She had just locked her hand into a crevice when she heard a scream. Without thinking she reached out with her empty hand and plucked the hurtling body to her. Her hand lost its hold sliding down the face until she struck an outcropping managing to grab hold. Her muscles strained hard to hold on to the rock face even as she tightened her hold on the student she had caught. The pain was almost unbearable. The young student in her grasp grabbed the outcropping anchoring himself to the rock face. Kara released him and moved her other arm to anchor herself. Her arm was weak though and wouldn't hold. For a moment she held tight. The pain overwhelmed her as she screamed out. The student next to her came up to help hold her to the rock face. Another student that had been below her coming up moved faster and anchored her other side.

"Kara, where are you hurt? Can you climb down?" One of the students asked as he check the arm that seemed the weakest. "Okay, this is what we are going to do. Chen is going to climb down in front of you and me from behind. We moved together." All three nodded and at once began moving. They held Kara to the wall when she faltered. It took time, but they got her down. Once down they moved off to the side.

"Here. Take my flower. You helped me off the wall." Kara offered as the student smiled and shook his head no.

"I'll meet you back at the monastery. He then quickly moved over to the rock to begin his climb again. The student that Kara had saved stayed by her.

"You saved my life. I owe you a life debt." The young man who Kara recognized as Fai humbly stated. "I will help you back to the monastery. Thank you Kara Zor-El."

"You owe me nothing. I would take your friendship if offered though." Kara insisted as Fai helped her stand. They moved down to the river and back across the tree that spanned it. They kept watch for the spider, but it did not show itself.

"Then we are friends now, for life Kara." Fai agreed as they moved through the forest toward the monastery. The sun began to fall toward the horizon as many a student passed them. They came to the first of the rock impairments on the trail when Kara looked at Fai.

"Go, I will get back in time." Fai shook his head no again. Chen came jogging up to the two friends.

"Let's work together. What good is it to have these abilities if you do not help others with them?" Chen declared as Fai agreed with a smile. The friends worked together getting through the rock impairments and the different obstacles on the trail. Student after student passed them, but none stopped to help. They told them they would let the Master know their location and what was happening. By the time they made it past the final obstacle both men were tired. Kara now gritted her teeth every time they hit a bump and hard drop. Her shoulder felt like it was out of socket. Every step had been excruciating, but she had dealt with it by using her breathing and focusing on the end objective. The monastery. It was late when they arrived. The gates were secured for the night. They rang the bell for entry. A small side door opened allowing Fai, Chen, and Kara inside.

All students awaited in the square where the Master had them assembled with their flowers. Fai, Chen, and Kara came to their spots. Fai helped Kara kneel and placed her flower before her. Chen and Fai then took up their spots with their flowers. All was silent now. The three friends knew they had not won. Kara breathed deeply. She concentrated forcing the pain to recede as she awaited her Master's directions.

"Fai, Chen, and Kara you did not arrive before sun down. You have failed in your original mission." Jiao-long crowed quietly inside to himself that he had bested the alien. "However, you have succeeded beyond estimation and expectation. While failing to return the flower in a timely manner against the obstacles in the wood and rock face you have found something more valuable. Come forward." Kara used her one good arm to push herself up even as Chen and Fai came up behind her assisting her. One of the students near her sneered at her weakness. Master Banyan noted the student while the three came forward.

"You three have found life is more important than a flower. You have found friendship to be of greater value. I commend you for your courage, sacrifice, and loyalty. Kara, if you had not caught Fai as he fell he would be dead now. You did not falter in that moment. You just reached out and grabbed him. Chen you and Fair protected Kara when she could have fallen to her death after. You found the most important ideals on the rock. You then accompanied her back making sure she was safe. Kara, you allowed others to help you and made friends. You three have learned so much today." The Master motioned to the nearby servants as he reached for Kara's hand. Kara offered her wrist. The Master removed the kryptonite bracelet. The two servants moved forward quickly grabbing the young kryptonians shoulder. Kara immediately felt a pop even as the others heard a loud pop. The two servants moved away after placing the shoulder back in place. Fai and Chen immediately grabbed the young kryptonian as she swayed and moaned. Her body began healing, but it would take till late the following day for the damage to be repaired. "Taimuk, take Kara Zor-El to the baths. Do make sure you apply generous amounts of liniment during her massages and treat her hands. Fai and Chen you also get the private baths tonight. Servants will attend you also. You three have a rest day tomorrow. Kara, I expect you to lay out in full sun tomorrow." Master Banyan then dismissed the rest of the students. "You have done well. Your rewards await you in your rooms." The flowers were removed by servants. Jiao-Long sneered again before walking off toward his rooms and the open baths.

"Thank you Master." Both Fai and Chen bowed. They then ran to catch up with Kara and Taimuk. "We will meet you after your bath for evening meal. Kara nodded even as Taimuk helped her limp to her rooms. The boys took off to their rooms for their clothes. Kara was bathed by Taimuk. Then she was given medicine to help with the pain. Once that was done Taimuk took her into the massage room where Fai and Chen were located. One of the strong muscular men came in and liniment was applied. Her muscles were worked over from head to toe which caused deep moans and cries. Once done Taimuk helped her to dress. Chen and Fai helped her to the dining hall. They spent time talking and laughing until Jiao-long came in to eat.

"So the losers are rewarded for not achieving the goal in the time allotted. How appropriate? Why do we have this alien scum with us anyway?" Jiao-Long demanded as he pointed at Kara. "These filthy aliens are taking up the planet and the resources. Soon they will out number us. Then what?" Jiao-long hissed into Kara's face. "I'll tell you what. Then they will take over and start to kill us." Kara sat still. She held Jiao-long's eyes, but did not provoke him. "What? Can't even defend yourself? Let's see how strong you really are Kara Zor-El." Suddenly, the students moved away as one. Kara stood and stepped back.

"I will not fight you Jiao-long. You are an honorable young man. I do not know why you are angry with me, but I am willing to talk with you to solve it." Kara stated as she favored her good arm. Jiao-long moved in close to Kara.

"I don't like your kind. I don't like you." Jiao-long struck out at Kara. The young Kryptonian dodged the strike and backed up. Each punch, kick, and strike Kara dodged as Jiao-long attempted to bring her down. She and Jiao moved around the room. He could never reach her. She was just out of reach. The more he missed the greater he became frustrated and his punches became errant and flailed without focus.

"You must focus your breathing Jiao. You must let out the negative and pull in the positive." Kara mimicked the Master. Jiao in a final burst jumped forward crashing into Kara. Both hit the window area and tumbled out into the square. The two students separated as several monks showed up holding Jiao. Kara laid on her back on the ground as Jiao struggled against their hold.

"You weak alien. You could never beat me." Jiao screamed. The Master entered the square holding a hand up to some people following him. They held within the shadows. Chen and Fai helped Kara to her feet even as Chen whispered in her ear. Whatever he was telling her must have been very important because Fai agreed and was talking softly and quickly.

"Enough! Jiao explain yourself?" Master Banyan commanded the student. Jiao came forward stepping into the lighted plaza.

"I demand the right of combat with Kara Zor-El for her place amongst us." Jiao yelled so all students could hear. One of the people in the shadows moved, but was pulled back. "She has no place with us. She is not one of us."

"Kara Zor-El, you have been challenged to right of combat for your place here. How do you answer?" Master Banyan demanded of the young Kryptonian. Fai and Chen nodded to Kara.

"I accept the right of combat against Jiao. We both belong here." Kara responded as Master Banyan nodded. "Circle formation." The students formed a circle around Jiao and Kara. Fai spoke one more time quietly to her. She nodded. Kara now stood on her own. Jiao on the other side of the circle.

"Begin!" Kara was in open hand stance immediately. She had learned more than Jiao had expected. Quickly Jiao attacked. Kara feinted left, right, and then bent backwards as a direct strike came at her. Jiao then began using his feet while Kara blocked each one repeatedly.

"You're weak Kara! You won't even attack." At that moment Kara struck with two fingers halting Jiao's advance. She hit two spots on his chest causing all motion to stop. She pulled back slowly.

"We are not enemies. I do not want you as an enemy." Kara stated as Master Banyan moved into the circle. Kara immediately moved back to resting position as she awaited for the next round.

"Do you stand down Jiao?" Master Banyan asked as he released the points on Jiao's chest Kara had punched to stop him. Jiao now embarrassed shook his head no. Master Banyan pointed to the far side of the circle. Master Banyan moved to Kara. "You will have to render him unconscious Kara for this to end. It is not about you. It has to do with something more. Sometimes we must do that which we must. Do what is right. There is no shame Kara." Master Banyan moved away from Kara. "Begin!" This time Jiao started slower. When he took his strike it landed on Kara's wounded shoulder. Kara held her tongue. They circled each other. Jiao went to strike again. Kara used Jiao's strength against him. It continued this way for several minutes back and forth. Kara wore Jiao down. Then she struck with a quick strike with her leg taking his legs out from under her and a strike to the forehead knocking him unconscious. He hit the ground with a loud splat. Kara returned to rest position with her hands in front of her. She waited now. Fai and Chen took a position on either side of her.

"Kara stands shall remain. Jiao shall remain. Please take him to the infirmary. He's to remain there until I speak with him." Several students picked up Jiao and took him to the infirmary. "The rest of you are dismissed till morning breakfast." Master Banyan walked over to Kara. "Chen and Fai you have shown true loyalty. You are good men. Please return to your rooms. I would speak with Kara." The young kryptonian looked up at Master Banyon. "I have a few friends that wish to speak with you." Master Banyan pointed to the shadowed area. Out stepped Eliza, Alex, Lena, and Jonn. There faces reflected their shock and astonishment. "Do you wish to speak to them tonight or tomorrow?" Kara looked at Chen and Fai.

"We will be here for you. Talk to your family." Fai said as he hugged Kara. The two men walked toward the dormitory as the other students moved there too. Kara looked at her hands. There were deep scratches and cuts from climbing the rock. Her body felt exhausted and sore from her mission and fight. Her mind was unsettled about the fight with Jiao. She looked up as her family approached. Now her family was here.

"Kara." A hand touched her face. Kara looked into Eliza's eyes. "It's alright baby. We're here. Come on let's talk." She received hugs from everyone as they moved to the guest quarters. Taimuk never far from Kara's side.


	3. Chapter 3

**For Want of Peace and Quiet (3)**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. In this story Lucy has returned to assist with the World Killers. Lena is aware Kara and Supergirl is one in the same. Lena is working with the DEO. Also Alex and Lena both suspect that Sam is one of the World Killers.**

"Deep breath in Kara. Slow breath out." Master Banyan spoke softly. Eliza had backed up once seated at the table in the large common room for guests. Kara had felt a little overwhelmed with the fight and then her family just showing up suddenly. "Center yourself and when you are ready we can talk." Taimuk came near Kara placing her hands on the young students shoulders and bending over whispering in her ear. Her family curiously watched the interaction between the servant and their Kryptonian. Kara mumbled something back to Taimuk who then returned an answer to whatever had been said. Kara turned suddenly whispering harshly in Mandarin Chinese. Taimuk answer just as firmly back to Kara. Kara let out an exasperated breath and nodded. Taimuk bowed and left Kara. Kara stared at her family and Master Banyan finally making a decision.

"Why are you all here now?" Kara questioned as she sat rigidly. Her body hurt and her soul ached to understand why Jaio hated her so passionately. Alex and Jonn looked at each other even as Lena tried to decide what to say.

"We were led to believe that you would like a visit with us. I know we have missed you terribly this last month. I have missed you terribly Kara. Your my sister." Alex spoke as she approached Kara. Kara rose abruptly putting space between her and her sister.

"You missed me? Really? Because from where I am it looks very much like you did not miss me. Nor Lena or Jonn. Use me? Yes!" Kara accused them all. She focused her thoughts. "For months now you have pushed me aside, whispered in secret, and ignored my calls. Even Jonn has rarely called me in for these team meetings you were having. Miss me. You made it very plain You DO NOT NEED ME!" Kara yelled even as she moved to keep the table between her and her friends. "Only Eliza was responsive to my needs. Only Eliza knew…" Kara took a deep breath as the pain in her arm breached her anger to make itself known. Amazingly Taimuk showed up in the doorway at that moment. The young woman stayed within the shadow waiting to be called. Kara took another deep breath and shook her head. "You will excuse me. I take it you will be staying for a few days. We will talk tomorrow. I am in pain and need to rest after my labors today." Alex and Lena went to approach the young reporter again. "NO! You have spent your time with each other these last few months without me or needing me, waiting until tomorrow should be no problem." Kara looked toward the doorway as Taimuk took it as a signal to come to her. "Goodnight." Kara said and left. Taimuk whispering in her ear. Those gathered looked to where she disappeared and then to Master Banyan.

"Well that could have gone better." Eliza stated softly. Her daughter was hurting physically and mentally. She could see it as plain as day.

"We have really screwed up." Alex stated still looking toward the doorway. Jonn was looking that way too.

"Who is the young girl that was helping Kara? They seemed quite close." Jonn asked as he turned toward Master Banyan. Master Banyan smiled taking a slow drink of his tea.

"That is Taimuk. Kara's personal servant." Master Banyan responded waiting for the coming storm. Lena looked at Banyan.

"Personal servant? Kara would never accept a servant. She believes in people's personal freedom." Lena stated emphatically. Jonn and Alex looked confused. Eliza though had a devilish smile on her face.

"I take it this is a full service servant?" Eliza questioned as she got up to get a drink from nearby. "One like you told me about at our talk on winter solstice last year." The Danvers matriarch took a seat next to Banyan. Banyan was quiet for a while thinking about what he wanted to share with the group and what he wanted to keep between Eliza and himself.

"Taimuk is special. Unique in her abilities." Banyan took a slow drink of tea. "When Kara arrived here she was so fractured of soul I believed she would fall apart that night. Taimuk was selected to be her companion and more." Alex began to open her mouth when Banyan raised his hand. "Taimuk volunteered Alex. She knows the role that she was asked to take on. The first night here Kara invited Taimuk into her bed." Lena was startled now as Jonn leaned forward. Banyan shook his head. None of them understood. They immediately thought it to be sexual in nature. "Kara needed a companion. Someone to be there when the nightmares came to her. Someone to hold and reassure her she was not alone. Taimuk became that for her when she couldn't ask any of you." Banyan rose now approaching Lena. He held out his hand to her. Lena hesitated for a moment and then took the hand. Banyan led her to a cleared space in the room where two platforms sat across from each other. He raised his hand indicating her to sit. Lena looked at Alex and Eliza for a moment. Eliza nodded so Lena took a seat. Banyan already seated reached out his hands for Lena's.

"Kara has been taught to clear her mind. She has been taught to let the worry and chaos go. Close your eyes. Think only on your heartbeat. Breath in slowly. Breath out slowly letting the negative go. Breath in letting in the positive. Concentrate on your heartbeat. Several minutes passed as Lena breathed. Lena continued to breath. "That's it. Now picture Kara. Picture her as you see her." Banyan watched with his inner eye. He could see now the problem. He decided to probe a little. "Who is Kara?" He asked Lena.

"Kara Zor-el. Supergirl. My love." Lena continued to breath almost as if she was unaware of what she was saying.

"What do you hide from Kara?" Banyan asked again watching as Alex and Jonn rose in the background.

"My love. Reign and Sam. My fear." Lena stated as she continued to breath almost in cadence with Banyan now.

"Why are you here?" Banayn continued with his questions as Alex broke away from where her mother held her and Jonn somehow.

"I"m afraid I've lost her. I'm afraid…" Alex interrupted at that moment shaking Lena. Lena startled to consciousness noticing Banyan and Alex.

"You have no right to probe our thoughts. To ask us such personal questions." Alex stated helping Lena off the platform. Banyan watched as Alex attended Lena and now saw why Kara's heart was in turmoil. He decided to play devil advocate.

"Young Alex, come sit." Banyan asked firmly. Alex turned now releasing Lena to Eliza.

"I will not be part of your hocus pocus. You will not play with my mind." Alex argued back going to turn to Lena.

"You would allow your sister to grow further apart. You would allow the doubt she has for your relationship to continue to fester until it makes her choose wrongly." Banyan argued back making the Older Danver's sister turn on him.

"How do we know it wasn't you to put this doubt in her mind? How do we know it's not you turning her against us?" Alex objected coming close to the platform. Banyan shook his head. Just as he was about to reply he spied Taimuk off to the side in the shadow of the doorway. He waved to Taimuk even as he replied to Alex.

"She came to me. She knew she was fracturing. She needed you. You decided you didn't need her. So you let her fall." He held Alex's eyes for a long moment. "Go sit with your mother and friends for now." Taimuk approached the Master bowing.

"Masca has arrived and would like words with you. He has changed form for you." Taimuk stated as Alex took a seat with the others. "He has met Kara. They are having a spirited, if not interesting discussion. Were you aware they have met in the past?" The group now listened attentively.

"I may of been aware of a passing acquaintance in the past. Is it of concern?" Banyan asked the young servant. Taimuk nodded to him even as he eyed the courtyard through a nearby window. "Do I need to go to them now?"

"No, but he is not endeared nor happy with seeing her. You are tempting fate Master." Taimuk responded as she looked toward Eliza at the table. "I am in need of Mistress Eliza. She has knowledge of Kara's body I do not. Jaio has done some damage that needs to be alleviated sooner than later. I would also request Mistress Lena's presence." Taimuk whispered softly so only Banyan could hear. He smiled and nodded to the young servant.

Eliza and Lena you are needed right now. If you will accompany Taimuk." Banyan asked as he waved to the two. He then looked back toward Taimuk. "Send in Masca. This should be interesting." Taimuk bowed and took the ladies out. "Alex and Jonn I would be on the defensive for the next few minutes. No matter what remember we are all here for Kara." Alex went to protest, but Jonn grabbed her arm and nodded. A tall, muscular gentleman with dark skin aggressively walked into the room. His deep blue eyes show high intelligence and attention.

"You have got to be joking me. Kara Zor-el! I am to train and protect Kara Zor-el. That Bitch of arm candy for the House of El! You know what her mother and father did to my family? To my planet? Those Xenophobic Idiots went beyond measure to protect their planet from everything. However, when we called and begged for their help they turned their backs on us. Fifty thousand of my people died because of those Kryptonian bastards! How dare you ask for my help!" Masca growled out yelling at Banyan. Banyan sat quietly and let him have his say.

"Does your planet exist still?" Banyan asked softly forcing Alex and Jonn to strain to hear him. Masca stopped abruptly seething where he stood.

"Yes, my planet exists. What the hell kind of question is that?" Masca sneered at the monasteries Master. Banyan lit a long pipe making the Wyvern wait.

"Did Kara Zor-el cause these problems you have stated?" Banyan asked of Masca. The old Wyvern shook his head no. "Did she not release you? Show you compassion? Help you get to transport in defiance of Krypton's law and her parents."

"Yes, she did. So what old man." Masca snarled out hating to be reminded of a time of weakness when he was younger. Before he had come to this planet. Alex and Jonn now were intrigued. This was a story they had never heard before of Kara's time on Krypton.

"How old was she?" Banyan asked of the wyvern.

"She was ten. The little whelp." Masca cursed toward Banyan.

"Did you know she was to be banished because of what she did? Did you know she was caught and had to appear before the council?" Banyan asked as Masca stumbled in his murmurings. "Krypton may be a elevated society in intelligence, but it had some archaic viewpoints in punishment and crime. Kara allowed herself to receive fifteen lashes for her punishment. However, her punishment was to be delayed until she turned eighteen due to needing to understand what she had done. Had Krypton survived Kara Zor-el would have received fifteen lashes on her eighteenth birthday for helping the Wyvern, Masca, escape questioning by the Kryptonian security force." Masca turned toward the window that faced the courtyard and let out a deep breath. Contrary to his outburst when he came into the room tonight he did feel grateful to Kara Zor-el, but he hated it too. Her parents had attempted to lock him up so they could experiment on him. Kara took pity and released him. She had helped him to the port and an outgoing freighter. Kara had knew the captain because of the time she spent exploring the port area. She had come across him and had a marvelous conversation. After that she had sought him out any time she was in the port area.

"Damn you old man. Damn you to hell." Masca said as he turned and stormed out. Banyan watched for a moment until he turned now too the two warriors in the room. He was angry with them and he decided to let them know. They should never have left Kara untrained.

"You see Masca owes Kara Zor-el a life debt. He will train her and protect her while here. The best he can. I just needed to remember why he was here." Banyan took a slow draw on his pipe as he thought. He motioned for them to come sit with him as he blew out his smoke. Alex and Jonn came and sat down.

"I know what you are going to say and I agree with you. We are at fault for not training Kara correctly. We are at fault for not treating her like our other agents. We are also at fault for not watching out for her mental health." Jonn offered as he looked at Banyan. "I haven't been a very good protector." Master Banyan shook his head no.

"You have done well by Alex. You took her in when her life was falling downward, you gave her purpose, trained her to protect herself, and loved her as a daughter should be loved. However, you forgot Kara. Yes, you checked on her and kept track of her. You forgot though that she needed to be trained to protect herself whether she had become Supergirl or hid as a human. She had to find her own purpose and looked toward Alex and Eliza to love her. She could have used your perspective as an alien on this planet. You were too afraid you would be discovered and that she would blow your cover. You should know anything worth having is a risk. You took that risk with Alex, but didn't with Kara until it was too late." Master Banyan stated as he moved shifting a little. Alex was not happy about what Banyan was saying.

"He did fine by us. You are being rude to Jonn. He protected us." Alex argued back, but Jonn placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Alex. He is right. Everything he has said. He's right." Jonn insisted trying to make Alex see clearly.

"What about you Alex? You knew. You knew who she was and how she was. You of all the people present have been with Kara since she arrived. You have cared for her. Protected her. Healed her. What happened? Why keep secret the things that would hurt her the most? Why not train her to anticipate their arrival? What not be honest with her?" Banyan questioned as the older Danvers jumped up and moved around the room. Alex now wondered herself why she didn't tell Kara. Yes, she had been sworn to secrecy, but was that really it.

"I told her she couldn't tell Kara. It's my fault." Jonn stated firmly. Banyan, however, watched and waited for Alex's response.

'I could have told her. I didn't. I wanted this to be the one thing that was mine. Mine to hold and have. Kara would never have needed to defend herself if she had just kept herself hidden." Alex blurted out. Banyan nodded now understanding that Eliza had contributed to this as much as the others.

"But she couldn't live without you Alex. She had to save you. Why didn't you do anything after to help her? She had already shown herself that night. Jonn you hunted her instead of just bringing her in. Did you both want to scare her? Let her know her powers were worthless and an embarrassment?" Banyan pushed them.

"No!" Both of them yelled out. "It's not like that. It wasn't like that." Alex responded.

"Are you sure? After Kara saved the plane there would be no way for her to hide anymore. Her enemies would know she was here. They would seek her out diligently. Why then create doubt and pain in her? Why not train her correctly?" Both Alex and Jonn remained mute on the subject. Banyan rose from his seat and walked to the door. "I believe you have much to think about. I would take the time while here to do that. You know where your room are located.I will see you in the morning." Banyan exited as two servants came in to help them.

"Easy Kara, there you go." Taimuk and Eliza helped Kara dress. Eliza had examined the shoulder and Karas other sore areas. She found most could and would heal with exposure to the sun. "We will have to keep track of the bruising here. But I believe that it will heal in the sun tomorrow. Taimuk has an area been prepared for Kara to sun herself?" Eliza asked as they helped Kara into the bed. Lena came over and sat down next to the bed. She carefully, but firmly began massaging Kara's shoulder. Kara groaned in pain.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Lena questioned the young reporter.

"No, it feels good. It's just sore." Kara responded as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Mistress, I will leave you now. I am sure you are in good hands for the night." Taimuk bowed as Kara opened her eyes to acknowledge her.

"I'm off to bed too Kara. I'm sure Lena can take care of you." Eliza stated smiling. "Get some sleep for the night. I'll help you in the morning if you need it." Eliza left as Lena reached for the special cream that was on the stand next to the bed. She dabbed some in her hand. Kara rolled onto the good shoulder so Lena would have a better reach. Lena began again working the cream that smelled of mint and eucalyptus.

"I'm sorry." Lena began as she worked the shoulder and arm. "I haven't been fair to you lately. I haven't been a friend." Kara stayed silent as Lena spoke. "I've been lying to you for well over a month now. Maybe if I had been honest with what was going on things would have been different." Lena looked down on Kara's face. "I...I've fallen in love with you Kara. I've struggled to tell you for months now, but have been reticent since Reign showed up. Then I saw you fall. I thought I would die that night. The weeks after. Kara I am sorry." Kara grimaced in pain before pushing up on her good arm.

"You and Alex are a good pair Lena. You shouldn't have to give that up for me." The young reporter said as she spoke softly. "In time things will be fine. You will fall out of love with me. Alex and you should have no problems then." Lena's eyes widen at the youngest Danver's words. She couldn't believe that Kara thought she and Alex were together.

"No, no you have it all wrong. Alex and I aren't anything but friends. Just work buddy's Kara. Please listen to me. There's so much you don't know. We've been trying to locate Reign. We think we may know who Reign is, but we have been reticent to tell anyone. Including Jonn." Lena explained as she leaned over now pulling Kara's upper body into her lap. She shook her head as she worked the young reporters shoulder over allowing the muscle to loosen and the youngest Danvers to relax. "I've truly made a mess of things. I saw how you were being wound tighter and tighter. I mentioned it to Alex thinking she could come up with something that would help, but she said you would be fine." Lena pulled the young Kryptonian tighter to her. Desperate for her to understand. A gentle cool breeze came in through the window seeming to whisper words of calm to the two young women. Kara sighed leaning back more to see Lena.

"For tonight can we just drop everything and rest. I'm very tired Lena. I just need to rest. Tomorrow we can talk if you want. I think it's time to get everything out in the open. Just tonight come to bed and rest with me. Please." Kara asked softly as Lena gazed down into dark, pain filled blue eyes. Lena smiled leaning forward to kiss Kara's forehead.

"Yeah, we can. Let me get you situated and then changed." Lena moved Kara propping her up on her good side. Then she moved over to where a set of pajamas had been left and a robe for morning. She changed quickly. Once changed she moved to the pitcher of water and rinse bowl pouring a small amount to cleanse her face. A rough hewn towel lay nearby which she used to dry her face. She moved to the other side of the bed climbing in and cuddling tight as the big spoon with Kara. The young Luthor wrapped her arm around the youngest Danvers while ensuring she would not hurt her more. Kara latched on to here hand entwining their fingers while scooting back a little. Lena nestled her head into Kara's neck. Very soon the quiet of the night enveloped them dragging them into dreams of love and terror.

"I will kill you Kara Zor-el. I will make you suffer and then kill you." Jiao whispered under his breath as he watched Lena and Kara drift into sleep. "My daughter, Wei, will be avenged as will my whole village. I swear on the last drop of my blood." Jaio watched for a moment longer then disappeared into the night. The Wyvern opened his eyes from where he rested in the dark of the roof. Smoke drizzled from his snout as he watched the human return to his dormitory. There would be problems in the next few days if his scales were telling him the truth. Masca whipped his tail through the air settling it around himself again as he listened to the young Kryptonians heartbeat. Once assured she slept soundly he closed his eyes forming back into harden rock as he took watch over Kara Zor-el.


	4. Chapter 4

**For Want of Peace and Quiet (4)**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. In this story Lucy has returned to assist with the World Killers. Lena is aware Kara and Supergirl is one in the same. Lena is working with the DEO. Also Alex and Lena both suspect that Sam is one of the World Killers.**

Lena ran hard and fast trying to reach the plummeting body before it hit the pavement. But it was in vain. The resounding explosion of pavement and force sent out a ripple of vibration causing people to fall and collapsed around her. Still Lena ran as fast as she could toward the woman who owned her heart. Toward her only home. Kara Zor-el, Supergirl laid unmoving covered in blood and dust. Lena woke with a start. Kara no longer cuddled into her side. She looked to where the sun set on the horizon Yet, she did hear the others in the nearby dressed quickly and walked into the communal area. Kara was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, good morning. Where's Kara?" Lenas asked Alex, Eliza, and Jonn. Jonn set his coffee down looking up at Lena.

"Good morning. No, Kara was not here when we woke. We are waiting to hear where she is located." Jonn stated as Alex and Eliza ate breakfast talking together. Lena was brought a plate of food along with her coffee made perfectly. She looked up to see Taimuk serving her. Taimuk bowed to Lena and walked across the room to wait for orders. Jonn watched the respectful way Taimuk treated Lena. The girl definitely knew who Lena was in relation to Kara. "Seems you have a friend here. Perhaps you can get her to talk about Kara's location." Lena ate and drank her coffee thinking. She looked toward Taimuk raising an eyebrow. Taimuk rose and walked over to her.

"How can I be of service?" Taimuk asked watching the different emotions flit across the CEO's face. Lena tapped the chair next to her as Alex and Eliza broke their conversation and watched. Jonn picked up his coffee watching closely. Taimuk sat softly and waited. She knew there would be an encounter and Kara had told her she could speak her heart.

"Do you know who I am?" Lena asked as Taimuk smiled. The type of smile that said she knew more than Lena knew.

"You are Kara's dui xiang." Taimuk stated causing several eyes to rise around the table. "She speaks of you often, especially in her sleep." Taimuk considered her next words carefully. "She has been very troubled since she arrived here." Taimuk looked up thinking as if searching for the word. "Weighed down. Her heart aches deeply. As if torn in places...fragmented. She longs to be…" Taimuk stopped suddenly looking as if she had gone a step to far. She began to rise only to have her hand grasped by the young Luthor. Lena's eyes stared deeply into Taimuk's attempting to discern what she wanted to say.

"Please, tell me." Lena pleaded with the young servant. Taimuk stared for a long moment. She had so many moments with the young Danvers girl since her arrival. Moments that she would not share with this woman. A woman who had shunned the gift offered to her repeatedly. A woman who had forgot the most important things in life. That people were more important than money and things. "Please, I have made a mess of things. I promise to make it up to her." Taimuk took a deep breath and looked toward the tower where the sun rose. She had hoped she would be the one to meditate with Kara. She knew now it would never be her.

"She is meditating at the top of the tower. None are allowed to go their when she meditates." Taimuk said looking back at Lena. Alex though interrupted the thoughts of all.

"She does this often?" Alex asked as she watched Taimuk and Lena hold each other's eyes. Taimuk spoke, but never let Lena's eyes go. ' _She would welcome you.'_ Lena heard in her mind. Her face betrayed none of the shock she was feeling right then.

"Every morning before the sun rises she meditates for several hours. There have been moments when she has spoken in meditation. When the words break free from what she dwells on and sees. We can all hear her when it does since it echoes down from the tower. Only the Master spends time with her when she is there." Taimuk answered Alex's question best that she could. Alex thought for a moment even as Taimuk sent another message to Lena. ' _Do not let her push you away. She is fragile in ways right now, but so strong in others. She needs you Lena. If you do not reach out now you will lose her. But so will all of us.'_ "Lena if you would follow me, I believe I can settle your concerns." Lena thought for a moment longer and nodded. She reached for her cup taking a last drink of coffee.

"I'll join you all very soon." Lena said as she began to walk with Taimuk. Alex went to rise only to have Eliza hold her back.

"No, this needs to be done. Lena must make her choice without our interference." Eliza stated as Alex fisted her hands in anger. "Alex you will get your chance to talk with Kara soon enough. Lena must be first though. Kara's heart is bleeding. It needs to begin to heal."

"But Lena made her choice. She is here with us." Alex argued back looking toward the doorway that led toward the outer courtyard and the tower. Lena and Taimuk had already crossed the courtyard. Jonn interrupted as he looked toward Eliza.

"Just because Lena is here does not mean she has made up her mind. Kara and she have always had a interesting relationship to say the least." Jonn informed Alex. "As for you and your talk with Kara it will have to wait a little longer." Jonn watched as Jaio walked across the courtyard where the rest of the students were assembled and waiting. "I think a better question for us to be worried about is why Jaio is so angry at Kara." Alex looked toward the courtyard where the students were standing with their packs.

"Perhaps, someone who cares about Kara should take on this task today? Find out from Chen and Fai what is going on with Jaio. Only if you want to." Jonn asked as he sipped his tea. Alex looked toward the tower. She wondered when things went this far off the road. She looked toward Jaio in the courtyard. The young man was definitely angry.

"I think I will join them. If Master Banyan will allow me too." Jonn watched as a servant brought a pack to her. Alex looked toward Jonn who shrugged his shoulders. "You knew. Master Banyan had already asked me to accompany them?" Alex asked as she looked pointedly at Jonn.

"Master Banyan may have suggested it." Jonn stated as Alex looked down at her wardrobe. She was dressed in her normal DEO wardrobe so it wasn't like they would have to wait on her. She nodded, grabbed the pack, and started for the courtyard.

"We will have a talk about this later Jonn." Alex stated as she joined those in the square. Eliza and Jonn stood and walked to the doorway. They watched as Alex took a place next to Chen and Fai. Master Banyan walked out to the courtyard. Master Banyan noticed Alex and smiled.

"Today's challenge shall be harder for some of you then others. You will run to the Cave of Echoes!" There was an ill at ease murmuring that ran through the students. Once there, you will enter and go to the chamber of Emeralds. There you are to select one emerald and bring it back to the courtyard by sundown." Jaio looked more than confident that he would be the first back. Other students were smiling like this would be an easy task. "Do not be deceived. Just as yesterday there are many things within these woods, seen and unseen, that can alter you from your task. Be careful. Be safe. Look to your friends for help." Jaio sneered silently. He did not need friends. Master Banyan finished and nodded toward a man that stood near a large gong. The young man struck the gong which sent a deep echo over those gathered. The students took off at a full out run even as Chen and Fai started off with Alex keeping pace.

Meanwhile at the top of the tower...

Taimuk showed Lena to Kara's point of meditation. She had explained to Lena on how to join Kara in meditation. Lena hesitated off to the side. She did not believe in this...spirituality...this...whatever it was. She believed in science. Cold hard facts. Science which you could touch, explain, and understand. Belief had betrayed her so many times that she could not understand how anyone could continue in it. _You believe in Kara. Even with the betrayals. No, not betrayal. She just didn't tell you everything. Have faith in her Lena._

Lena glowered at Taimuk but moved to sit with her legs crossed in front of Kara. She let her doubts fall away. She breathed deeply allowing the air to flow in her and through her. Very gently she reached forward joining hands with Kara. A warmth and energy that she associated with Kara seemed to flow into her making it easier to focus and breath.

 _Stand back from who you are_

 _Let go your fears, your worries_

 _Surround yourself in light and warmth_

 _Allow the light to engulf you in it's brilliance_

Lena felt warm and light. She felt as if she was floating within the light.

 _There is a point within the light_

 _A place where that which you seek resides_

 _Reach forward to that point in the light_

 _Open yourself to that point_

 _Allow it to step forward toward you_

Suddenly, Taimuk's words were gone and before Lena stood Kara Zor-El, the high lady of the House of El. Kara was robed in blue and white before Lena. She stood in a verdant green garden surrounded by a forest with so much life around her.

"Is this real?" Lena asked as Kara reached for her. Lena's hands going to her mouth in awe. The colors of the vegetation, the sweetness of the air, the gentleness of the wind, and the soft dull sounds echoed back to present a brilliant location that embraced them.

"Yes,my love. This is as real." Kara confirmed even as Lena shuddered in shock from the love in the Kryptonians voice. She now look down at the the robes that were around her. They were soft, yet breathed with the air around her. On her left shoulder the signet of the House of El and on her left wrist was a bracelet that designated her a bride of the Lady of the House of El.

"Kara, are we bonded?!" Lena asked even as Kara now pulled her forward into her arms. Kara kissed her forehead, the linked their arms.

"Come we have much to talk about." Kara led her through a garden of flowers and flowering trees to a small gazebo where refreshments were set out. Kara helped seat Lena and poured her some sparkling wine. She then took a seat across from her. "I was pleasantly surprised that you came. That you would take time to place your reservations aside and embrace your faith in me and in us. I honestly did not know what to expect with the way things have been recently. Thank you for reaffirming my faith in you." Kara reached across the table taking Lena's hand. The young Luthor squeezed the Kryptonians hand tightly.

"Kara we have come so far together. I know it's not been easy, but here is where I wish to be no matter the trials and difficulties. I am sorry." Kara placed her finger over Lena's lips.

"I know. I am here to offer you something so precious and so rare that most never find it. I am here Lena to offer you my heart. I will only give it once. So choose very wisely if you wish to care for it." Kara advised gently still holding her loves hand. Two gorgeous birds of paradise landed behind Kara on perches that Lena hadn't seen before. These two creatures are the Breeland. They are here to offer you a glimpse of our future together should you choose to be my wife. A foresight you could say of things that could possibly be one day. You may choose to see or you may accept my offer without seeing." Kara stood coming around the table and got down on one knee. "Lena Luthor, of the House of Luthor. I, Kara Zor-El, offer you my hand in marriage to protect you, love you, cherish you, place you first all the days of my life. You are my intellectual equal, you inspire creativity and curiosity when we are together, and you make me want to live again. I offer all that I am as Kara Danvers, Supergirl, and Kara Zor-El. All that I am Lena Luthor I offer to you." Kara kissed the hand of her mate and set her forehead to the top of the Lena's hand.

Lena's eyes had grown wider and wider as Kara had spoke. Now before her Supergirl, the last great daughter of the House of El knelt before her offering her everything. Lex would be in awe. Her mother would be shocked and humiliated. Kara's offer was beyond any she had ever had in her lifetime and she had, had many. Kara had proved over and over she would not run away. Even when they fought she continued to watch over Lena and care for her. They were intellectually equal as Lena had found out with Kara pointing out key changes to some of her projects before Lena knew she was Supergirl and after. They were both curious and creative. She loved the time she spent with Kara. You could say craved it like one craved water for sustenance. There was not a downside to this proposal. Yes, she knew Kara was Supergirl. She knew she was injured even had died several times, but had always come back somehow. She also knew Kara might not be able to return one day. Yet, wasn't her life just as dangerous. How many times had someone tried to kill her? How many times had she been injured or poisoned? No, life with Kara was better than life without.

Lena looked toward the Breeland. No, she would not spoil their future by glimpsing. Lena was aware of those who looked to far ahead and the consequences. Her brother had been one. She knew the future was always in motion. No man or woman had the right to see too far ahead. She looked down at Kara now who waited patiently. Waited as she always had on the sidelines taking care of Lena and accepting crumbs from the queen of the earthly world. No, no longer would Kara wait.

"Yes, Kara Zor-El. I accept your hand, your heart, and your bond for eternity. No longer will you wait in the shadows alone. All that I am, all that I have, and all that I will be is yours as my bondmate, as my wife. If you will have me, you will forever dwell within the sun of my love my sweet Kara." Kara looked up tears falling down her cheeks. "You are mine as I am yours." Lena uttered on baited breath. The youngest Luthor watched as the brilliances of the sun exploded in the smile given to her by Kara Zor-El. She would tuck this cherished moment away for all of eternity to be take out in those moments with darkness threatened them.

"YES!" Kara Zor-El shouted sweeping up Lena Luthor into her arms and spinning her around as she kissed her. "My love! My Lena!" Kara shouted as Lena laughed in joy and happiness. Lena pulled Kara's lips down to meet hers kissing her deeply. She took time to enjoy the sweet honeyed taste of Kara's lips even as that cherry tongue slipped inside her mouth joining them in ways she had never felt meditative world faded away around them as before her now sat Kara Zor-El, her bond mate.

"Kara? Did you?" Kara held before Lena the bonding bracelet she had worn in the meditative state. She offered it now to Lena waiting on pins and needles. "Everything that happened was true?"

"Yes, you have agreed and accented to be my bondmate, my wife. May I place the bracelet on your wrist?" Kara asked as she moved to kneel before Lena. Lena nodded as she offered her wrist. Kara placed the bracelet on Lena's left wrist snapping the clasp into place. Kara then reached under the edge of the mat she had sat on and pulled out a cloth bag. She opened it and pulled a ring from the bag. "So there can be no doubt on this world or any other. I repeat my proposal. Lena Luthor, of the House of Luthor. I, Kara Zor-El, offer you my hand in marriage to protect you, love you, cherish you, place you first all the days of my life. You are my intellectual equal, you inspire creativity and curiosity when we are together, and you make me want to live again. I offer all that I am as Kara Danvers, Supergirl, and Kara Zor-El. All that I am Lena Luthor I offer to you."

"As I have said before my answer is Yes." Kara reached forward slipping the ring on Lena's hand. Kara pulled Lena up hugging her tightly. "No more disappearing on me. No more leaving when we fight. We will listen to each other, work together. If we disagree, we agree to disagree until we can come to agreement. But Kara, just because we don't see things the same does not mean I do not love you and you do not love me. Stronger together." Lena reasoned with her love. Kara nodded in agreement

"Stronger together. How about we go down and get something to eat? I was up here very early this morning." Lena nods as they head down to their living quarters together. A morning meal it brought to Lena and Kara. Eliza joins them as Kara relaxes on one of the couches. Eliza sees the ring and the bracelet. She walks up to Lena first pulling her into a full body hug.

"Welcome to the family Lena. I am so happy you will be joining the family." Lena smiled and enjoyed the warmth of the hug. "Anytime you need something you let me know. I want to be there for you. Just like I have been there for Kara and Alex." Tears sprung from Lena's eyes as Eliza and Lena hug. Kara thanked Rao that Lena would now have the family she deserved. As the Kryptonian watched with Eliza and Lena with joy she heard something just off in the distance. Something familiar.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed disappearing into the sky in seconds. Master Banyan, J'onn, and several students came running outside to see Supergirl flying toward the Cave of Echoes. J'onn took the sky following Supergirl. Whatever was happening Eliza prayed Kara made it in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**For Want of Peace and Quiet (5)**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. In this story Lucy has returned to assist with the World Killers. Lena is aware Kara and Supergirl is one in the same. Lena is working with the DEO. Also Alex and Lena both suspect that Sam is one of the World Killers.**

"How far is the cave?" Alex asked as Chen and Fai looked back as Alex kept pace with them. She was having no problem with the rough terrain or the dirty looks she had received from the students within the monastery as she joined them. She was an outsider to them, except to Chen and Fai. To them she was Kara's family. They would protect and watch over her.

"Another five miles, but we should be encountering some problems soon. Master Banyan doesn't send us on an easy hike." Chen panted out as he ran easily hopping over a log that blocked the trail. Suddenly, a fireball exploded off to the side of the trail. Alex dodged and took off running as fast as she could with Chen and Fai.

"Jesus! I knew there would be difficulties, but what the hell is that?" Alex yelled as two more fireballs exploded one on each side of the trail. A student just ahead of them was hit with some of the fire. He quickly dropped to the ground rolling to put it out. Fai grabbed him as they passed pulling him to his feet and helping him run with them. Alex flipped into the air hearing another burst of fire approaching. She just missed being singed as she landed on her feet. Now all four of them took off at a faster pace dodging here and there. The rounded a bend where a blast of cold air took them by surprise heralding a different section of the trail. They came to a stop when no more fireballs rained down on them. A nearby creek allowed for fresh water and a brief rest. Alex helped the student, Sol U, cleanse his shoulder where the fire touched with cold water and a cream that was in the packs. It was a mild first degree burn. She then loosely covered it until they could get back to the monastery where it could be treated further. He bowed to her and moved off to rest for a few more minutes.

"So Kara has been enduring this her entire time here?" Alex asked Fai and Chen. They both nodded as they ate some of the snacks prepared for them. Alex drank down several gulps of water and bit into the energy bar she had from the monastery.

"She has endured much worse. She has had to do it all with human strength. None of the other students would compete against her if she hadn't had the power reducer cuff on." Chen said as Fai nodded in agreement.

"She was here about a week when she was pricked with a stake that had Anfar poison on it. She spent three days in the hospital wing recovering because she refused to take the cuff off. She wanted to be like us so no one would be mad." Fai asserted as he washed the last of his bar down with a gulp of water. He then reached toward Alex offering to fill their canteens again. Alex handed it over while Chen spoke with her. The cold breeze had cooled them down enough that they needed to get moving.

"She always stood out growing up. I didn't help it at first. I made her life difficult for the first six months she came to be with us. I wouldn't trade her now for anything." Alex said as she heard a deep baritone howl echo around them. The trees around them shivered in the wind as if in anticipation of what was to come.

"This is the forest of the mountain dwellers. They are an old race. Hard to see coming and do not take kindly to us being on their land. Master Banyan has an agreement with them that allows us to pass through to the cave. They still harass us along the way though. So we need to get moving. Watch for trip lines." Chen said as Alex packed away her canteen Fai had returned to her. They began moving at a semi fast jog.

"What do they look like?" Alex asked as she moved ahead of Chen for a moment. Fai laughed out loud.

"Sort of like Trolls. Think of the rock troll in Harry Potter and drop the size down to a normal human. It's what makes them so dangerous. You can never see them coming." Just then Chen shoved Alex and Fai to the ground as three spears passed over their head.

"Run!" Chen yelled as Fai helped Alex up and they all three took off running. Alex followed Chen and Fai as they dodged spears, flying rocks, and something that moved whenever it passed them. They made it to another section of the forest only to come to an abrupt halt. In front of them was a rope bridge with a single rope for their feet and two ropes for their hands. A smaller rope ran back and forth from the foot rope to the hand rope connecting them to made it steadier. Still by all accounts you had to have good balance and dexterity for this bridge.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're not serious." Alex asked as Fai immediately proceeded over the bridge. He carefully placed his feet one foot in front of the other using the hand ropes for balance. Chen looked at Alex puzzled.

"Kara would brag about how skilled and talented at fighting and physical training. I'm surprised you are upset. I would expect this would be nothing for you." Chen said playing into Alex's ego. "Kara scrambled over this bridge with the cuff on with no problem." Alex growled and took off after Fai. She would not let Kara be the only one in the family able to do this. Chen chuckled softly at how easy it was to bait Kara's sister. He would have a fun time regaling his friend about her sisters antics. They were three quarters of the way across when they felt a huge tug on the foot rope and the bridge swung violently to the left. Fai lost his footing and fell only to be grabbed by Alex. She held tight to him even as the rope swung to the right violently. Chen finally reached her. They both pulled Fai back up and set off to get off the rope. It was then Alex saw something she never expected. A dragon. It dove close to the bridge causing the rope to move violently away in the gust of wind from it. "Go! Go!" Chen yelled hoping to get off the bridge before the dragon made another pass. The three scrambled faster over the bridge. Fai and Alex made it to land before the bridge moved violently once more. Chen faltered for a second with his hold only to have Alex grab his hand and yank him onto stable ground. "Thank you." Chen gasped out as they watched the dragon dive once more down the deep gorge below the rope.

"Interesting hiking trails you all have here." Alex responded as Fai nodded. All three took a moment to rest. The rough rocky ground was not going to be easy going.

"Just like a Disney 'E' ticket ride." Fai said as he hugged his friend Chen. Alex nodded remembering her mother tell her that at one time you bought tickets for different levels of rides at Disney. 'E' ticket rides were the most scary and dangerous. Disney had eliminated them in the nineteen eighties. So how did her friends know about them. Kara's friends were full of surprises.

"Let's go before that thing decides to eat us." Fai said as he went to move. Suddenly a dark shadow cover the sun as Masca, the Wyvern came to a rest in front of the three friends.

"I beg your pardon! Me! Eat a human! UGH! What are you thinking? How bohemian!" Masca transformed into a human. Humans were so savage and base in their thinking. How could they even think he would eat them? "I will have you know I stick to a strictly fish and fowl diet with lots of veggies. Perhaps, if you took the time to research the truth of my race you would know how much of a major insult you have delivered. This could be construed as war between my planet and Earth." Masca argued angrily back as all three blanched as his words. Alex stepped forward ever the DEO agent trying to smooth things over.

"Our deepest apologies Masca. No intent at insult or disgrace was intended. Only fear for such strength and wisdom." Alex countered gently and with downcast eyes. The Old Wyvern moved closer to her and placed a wrinkled hand under her chin. He raised her head and gazed deeply into her face. Alex felt like the layers of her skin were being peeled away and exposed to the old man.

"You have made a major error in your life. One you will rectify or the fall of Krypton will truly be realized in your lifetime. Make no bones about it Alex Danvers, you hold the key for good or ill to our Kryptonian. Guard carefully her honor and life." Masca asserted as he stepped back transforming once more into the amazing red dragon. His scales glimmered in the late morning sun as he held their gaze once more. Then with a powerful downstroke of his wings he launched himself into the air. "Beware Jaio." His voice echoed within each other's minds.

"Why is Jaio so angry at Kara?" Alex asked even as her gazed turned from where Masca was just a dot on the horizon now to the two friends of Kara's. Chen looked at Fai and nodded.

"Come we will explain as we move. It is not good to hang in one place too long." Chen, Fai, and Alex took off at a light jog since they were now close to their goal. Alex listened as Chen explained Jaio anger and hate for the Kryptonian.

"Jaio is from small village on the southern coast of China. He lived a pretty good life as a fisherman. He had a daughter name Wei. Her mother had passed in childbirth, but she had survived. She was coming on eight or nine as I recall him saying when the Supers showed up a year ago. They were there to stop in incoming Tsunami. Jaio and his daughter got seperated in the rush to make it to higher ground. Supergirl and Superman attempted to disperse the Tsunami. They were doing a good job, but it wasn't quite small enough when it hit to not cause devastation. Wei was caught in the incoming and outgoing waves. Supergirl and Superman were plucking hundreds of people out of the waves. They did the best they could. Even so half the village ended up dying. Jaio's daughter Wei being one of them. Jaio blames Supergirl for his daughters death. When we asked why he said that she had grabbed two other people near his daughter instead her. By the time she went back Wei had gone under and drown. He blamed Supergirl for not saving her." Chen stated as Fai now joined the conversation.

"It was not the Super's fault. They did everything possible to save the inhabitants of the village. Everyone would have died had they not been there. Grief does weird things to people. To Jaio it has made him bitter and angry." Fai said as Alex jogged alongside. They came to a dry riverbed as Chen pointed to a cave in the side of the mountain as their goal.

"I know the day that happened. Both Superman and Supergirl were needed in so many places. The tsunami hit a hundred and fifty mile shoreline radius. They couldn't be in every place. They aren't gods though a lot of people think they are in ways. Supergirl and Superman didn't come back from that mission for three days. Supergirl barely made it back home before she dropped like a rock from all the energy she expended. Superman too. Supergirl had a haunted look for weeks after. I think she even snuck back several times to give as much help as she could." Alex disclosed hauntingly as she now thought back to how they should have had Kara speak to someone after about what she had seen and what her limitations in saving people were then, but they hadn't. They had just moved forward never really addressing the issue. Good grief, her sister had PTSD from all the things she had seen. Alex had not even noticed. How could she not see it?

"People see only what they want to see a lot of the times. Jaio thinks the Supers didn't care because he lost his daughter. Pain and grief." Chen said as they climbed up to the cave. Before they entered Chen cautioned Alex. "This is the cave of echoes. One small sound becomes amplified a hundred times. It is a test of mastering silence. You cannot speak here." Alex acknowledged Chen's statement. She looked up at the towering opening wondering if she had the fortitude to enter. "Inside you will proceed toward the chamber of Emeralds. There you will pick one and only one. There are guardians inside that will not take kindly to you taking more."

"One more thing. Watch out for Jaio. We have not seen him on the return trail. Which means he is still here." Fai confided in her what Chen had already noticed. Huge boulders sat around the entrance speaking of the ferocity of nature and erosion on the cliff side above. "Are we ready?" Alex nervously nodded and they moved to enter the cave. They moved quickly and quietly through the cave. As they progressed deeper and deeper into the cave Alex noticed several students unconscious on the ground. Alex grabbed Fai's arm and pointed toward them. Fai pointed toward the ceiling where a bioluminescent glow could be seen from the moss. It was what was giving light to the cavern now that they had advanced so deep into the cave. It, however, did not explain why the students from the monastery were unconscious until Alex saw movement between sections of the moss. There was something moving up there. Something maleficent in nature that gave her the creeps. She moved quickly to catch up with Chen and Fai not realizing she was being watched. They entered the cave of emeralds. Alex was astonished at the number of emeralds in the walls. A deep, dark hole was in the center of the cavern. There was no telling how deep it ran. Alex had no intention of finding out either.

Chen touched her on the shoulder startling her. No noise came from her, but it was enough to give Alex a mini heart attack. Chen smiled widely pointing to her pack and holding up two tools to dig out the emerald. She nodded even as she plotted how to get even with Chen once back at the school. She moved a little further into the cavern noticing a nice size emerald on the wall. She set to work slowly scraping away the stone and placing the emerald in the cloth bag in her pack. Just as she turned to head back toward Chen and Fai she felt herself kicked from behind. She felt forward toppling over the edge of a small drop into darkness. She had expected to hit the ground hard. She, however, did not. She felt two strong arms grab hold of her and lift her to the top of the abyss she had fallen into. Supergirl had caught her before she could impact the bottom. Chen and Fai motioned toward the entrance without making noise. As they approached the entrance a large centipede the size of a human stopped before them. It eyed them weaving itself around them as if looking for something. Several more appeared out of the darkness for a moment waiting until the one near them finally moved back toward the cave. Both men met them outside the Caverns entrance.

"What happened?" Chen and Fai asked as Kara supersped the unconscious students out of the cavern. Alex bent over as the pain in her back became overwhelming for a moment.

"Someone kicked me from behind into the center hole of the cave." Alex panted as she got her breathing under control. Kara came up behind Alex pulling her sister into a hug. While she may be mad at Alex she did love her sister and not wish her dead. She had barely made it in time. What Alex could not see in the darkness, but Supergirl could was they had been a few meters from the floor of the dark hole where sharp boulders projected upward. Alex would have died if Kara had not intervened. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I heard your heart rate spike. I knew if you were in the cave you couldn't cry out due to the echo problem. I'm going to get these four students back to the monastery. Are you going to be okay Alex?" Kara asked as laid a hand on her sisters shoulder. Alex waved her off as Chen helped Kara grab two of the students. She was then off with them. Several minutes later she returned for the last two. Alex figured she would wait for their return, but Kara surprised her returning in running clothes.

"Shouldn't you be resting back at the monastery?" Alex asked noticing no cuff on Kara's arm.

"No, I'll be returning with you three. I don't trust certain people right now. Master Banyan is waiting for our return." Kara said scanning the area for her intended target. She could not see him anywhere. She knew exactly who caused Alex to fall.

"What were those things in the cave?" Alex asked as they all four took off at a slow jog to allow for Alex's injury.

"Anfar." Kara said with a grimace remembering the three days of agony from their sting she had endured when she started at the monastery. "Nasty creatures."

"That's what poisoned you?" Alex inquired of her sister as she looked at her. She almost tripped over a root in the pathway except that Kara caught her even as they ran righting her quickly.

"Yes. It seems they don't like Kryptonians." Kara replied quickly rushing forward catching three quarrels launched from a nearby tree. "Damn mountain trolls." Unexpectedly as they rounded a bend in the path they came to an abrupt halt. In front of them were four mountain trolls. Jaio stood on the top of a boulder off to the side with an evil grin on his face.

"Kara, I would like you to meet my friends. They would like to have a discussion with you. Seems your cousin Superman caused quite a problem with their settlement a few months back. They would like to discuss compensation." Abruptly one of the trolls swung its club hitting the Kryptonian across the temple and send her into a neary tree. Kara didn't move. "How easily Supergirl is taken out! Now as for you three. I believe a timely death is in order." The trolls attacked even as Alex, Chen, and Fai dodged their attack. Alex was beside herself with worry for Kara, but she would need to get the troll off her back. Where was J'onn when you needed him? Jaio watched as Chen, Fai, and Alex scattered with the mountain trolls in pursuit. He looked down on Supergirl unconscious on the ground laughing to himself. He would kill her now once and for all. He nimbly hopped down the rocks where he had stood and ran to where she lay. He rolled her over seeing she was good and truly out. "I will have my revenge. For Wei!" Jaio said as he pulled a syringe of liquid Kryptonite from his pack. He ripped open her blouse exposing her chest. He then allowed a small amount to dribble over her skin where her heart was located. He gripped the syringe and brought his hand down to stab Supergirl in the heart. "So long Supergirl. Guess your not an invincible as they claim!"


	6. Chapter 6

**For Want of Peace and Quiet (6)**

 **Deanlu**

 **Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. In this story Lucy has returned to assist with the World Killers. Lena is aware Kara and Supergirl is one in the same. Lena is working with the DEO. Also Alex and Lena both suspect that Sam is one of the World Killers.**

"ARGH!" Jaio's hand was caught at the last second by Masca's tail wrapping around his wrist. The dragon flung the young novice off to the side causing Jaio to grasp the syringe tighter. The syringe shattered in Jaio's hand dropping onto Kara's throat area. The wyvern threw the young man across the clearing area. "You have no right interfering Masca. Supergirl is mine." Jaio yelled from where he had landed. The Wyvern rushed Jaio tossing him across the road. He took a defensive stance in front of the young Danvers.

"You have no idea what you are doing young man. Let go of your hatred Jaio for it is eating you alive. Where is the young boy that once came to the shrine seeking peace and love? Who wanted to learn to fight to defend the weak? Where is that man?" Masca asked even as he changed into his human form and took a defensive stance once more. He hoped Alex Danvers and the others had gotten away from the Rock Trolls. He needed them here now.

"She could have saved my sister! But did she? No, she selfishly ignored her drowning. It's her and Supermans fault that my family died. I will never forgive her." Jaio poured out his grief and anger toward Masca. He ran forward fighting the old wyvern attempting to get to the Super. Each attack was blocked and rebuffed. In a desperate attempt Jaio grabbed a large rock pretending to throw it at the wyvern and at the last minute sending it toward Supergirl's head. Kara, though, had come to and moved out of the way. Her head was bleeding from where she had hit the tree. Her throat and neck were covered with kryptonite burns making it difficult to concentrate. The kryptonite had definitely reduced her powers.

"Masca, stop. Jaio your fight is with me." Kara yelled out even as Masca stepped back protecting her backside. Kara took a defensive posture, extended her right hand and motioned Jaio forward. Jaio attacked the Super with three swift kicks punching Kara back seven feet. Back and forth they went with no clear winner. Kara knew she had to change the combat area. Something that could give her an advantage. She looked toward the river getting an idea. Kara rose taking off through the forest and jumping into one of the trees. She ran hopping from branch to branch leading Jaio closer to the river and the falls. Jaio followed her. He had long ago learned how to use his Qi to move among the was why the other students could never see him on the trail. He got right up to her at one point, striking her in the center of the back causing her to fall. The sound of her scream as she hit a branch that impaled her her leg caused two nearby forest spiders to head in their direction. Kara rose quickly and climbed fast to keep out of the webbing below. Jaio moved down to attack her again, but Kara used what little energy she had to fly forward five hundred feet. She could feel her powers wane as she landed on the branch she had sought. She then concentrated harder and began moving forward hopping from branch to branch.

"Kara Zor-El, you will stop running or I will shoot you." Jaio had pulled a gun out and was now trying to target the Super. Not any gun, but a dart gun. 'Where the hell was he getting the kryptonite from' Kara thought to herself. Kara jumped forward flipping in the air and landing on one of the rocks next to the falls. She moved fast, positioning herself and turning to fight. Jaio fired two shots at her. One dart missed. The second hit her dead on in the shoulder. She stumbled backward as the kryptonite filled dart entered her system. "You will not escape. You are the reason my sister is dead. My village. You Super's use your God like powers where you want. You don't care about us." Jaio attacked kicking even as Kara blocked. They moved around the slippery rocks sending kicks, punches, and hand strikes. Kara lunged forward using her knee to do a double strike to Jaio's face sending him hard to the ground. The Kryptonian stumbled backwards attempting to balance on the slippery rocks even as her stomach rebelled causing her to throw up. Kara continued to throw up as she watched Jaio out the side of her eye. She knew she was in trouble when blood appeared in the vomit.

"Jaio, we don't need to do this. I did not ignore your sister. I saved as many as I could that day. Superman and I worked for three days straight without rest. We saved as many as possible." Supergirl argued attempting to convince Jaio even as he rose from the ground slipping on the rocks. She could tell he was injured, but anger fueled his strength.

"Liar!" Jaio yelled striking hard and fast. Kick, block, strike, flip, block, block, strike. Jaio slid across the rocks and into the water. He hooked his arm around a tree branch and pulled himself out. Kara tripped over a set of rocks going down for a moment. Masca showed up nearby setting Alex on the ground.

"Jaio we can still solve this. We do not have to fight. Stop, please. You are a good man. This is not what your sister would want." Kara attempted to reason with Jaio even as she moved closer to try and help him.

"No! Kara, get back. He's tricking you." Alex yelled as she ran across the rocks toward her sister. Masca took to the air preventing Kara from hearing Alex's warning. Jaio reached toward Kara asking for help. Kara moved forward to take his hand, only to be yanked forward. Kara's face questioned Jaio until she felt the blade slide in under her rib cage. Suddenly, Kara's face registered shock and pain.

"There is no solution, but your death." Jaio whispered out and threw her backwards into the falls. Alex watched as Kara's body turned over face down.

"Nooooooooooo!" Alex yelled trying to reach her sister even as Kara's body was pulled to the edge of the falls by the rolling waters. Masca went to grab Kara only to have it's tail grabbed by a Rock Troll. Masca was swung around and around. The Rock Troll released the wyvern sending it into a rock cliff knocking the dragon unconscious. Alex pressed two buttons on the side of her gloves. A thin glowing filament appeared. The agent threw the filament forward toward her sister only to be struck from the side by Jaio.

"No, you will not save her. Her life belongs to me. I chose to end it." Jaio screamed even as he fought Alex. Alex lost sight of her sister even as she saw J'onn swoop in.

"J'onn the falls! She's gone over the falls." Alex yelled blocking Jaio again and striking him in the head rendering him unconscious. She pulled a pair of restraints out of a side pouch and cuffed his hands behind his and Fai came running up to Alex.

"We got away from the Rock Troll. I'm going to check Masca." Fai said even as Chen followed Alex along the rocks toward the edge of the falls.

"Where is Kara?" Chen asked Fai moved toward the unconscious dragon. Alex shook her head.

"I don't know. Jaio did something to her.I don't know what. She fell into the water face down. I didn't see much after that because Jaio attacked me." Alex and Chen approached the edge of the falls looking down. The rolling black water masked anything below even as they saw J'onn searching the dark water below.

"Come on Kara. Please. This can't be it." Alex whispered to herself as she searched along the edges of the falls for her sister. "Oh Rao, Lena and mom."

"Come, let's head down and see if she is along the shore." Alex and Chen moved down a footpath along the side of the falls. They moved quickly arriving at the base just as Masca set down with Fai on his back and Jaio in his claws. Fai hopped down as the wyvern transformed back into his human form. J'onn landed next to Alex.

"I've looked along the river and around the falls. I can't find her. We need more people to search. She has to be here somewhere." J'onn said as he looked at Alex. Alex was controlling her panic well, but he could tell she was deeply worried. Jaio burst out laughing.

"She's dead! She's dead! I've killed Supergirl. I will be praised the world over." Alex ran over grabbing Jaio around the collar and lifting him up. He blanched in fear at her anger.

"She's not dead. My sister is still alive. We just need to find her." Alex growled out when Jaio started giggling again. He had truly lost it. Alex so wanted to kill him for what he had done.

"She may not be dead yet, but she will be soon. I gutted Supergirl like a pig in a butcher shop with a Kryptonite knife. Add the black water falls special waters and she will be dead soon." Jaio began laughing again until Alex struck him hard rendering him unconscious. Chen grabbed Alex's hand when she went to hit him again.

"I think he is unconscious now. You're sister wouldn't want you to do any more." Chen whispered softly. "We will find her. Kara Zor-El does not give up easily. Alex nodded even as she attempted to control her breathing. Her anger had almost gotten the better of her.

"I will go get help and take the prisoner back to the monastery." Masca informed the others transforming back into his dragon form and taking Jaio between his claws. They were both soon gone.

"Come, we will search while they bring help." Fai and Chen moved down the near bank while J'onn transported Alex to the other side. The four moved along the bank searching the bushes and undergrowth. An hour later they had not found anything. No body. No sign. It was like Kara Zor-El had just vanished.

"We need to return to the base of the falls Alex. The others should be here soon. " J'onn indicated pointing back where they had come. Alex was shaking her head no. She knew her sister was out here. She was close.

"I can't stop. I can't leave her out here, J'onn." Alex protested even as J'onn grimaced in understanding. He walked up to his adopted daughter and took her by the shoulders.

"We will find Kara. She will be alive. Hurt, but alive. I pro.." John stated emphatically until Alex cut him off.

"Don't! Don't make promises you can't keep. I've watched her die so many times in this life. Don't make those promises J'onn." J'onn pulled her into a tight hug. He slowly lifted off the ground returning them to the falls area where most of the monastery students, Lena, Master Banyan, Eliza, and Taimuk. Taimuk was near the water running her hand softly over its surface whispering softly. Master Banyan was watching her intently even as Lena walked over next to her. Masca was briefing the students on where to look. Master Banyan suddenly moved forward quickly as Taimuk place one foot in the grabbed the woman's arm to dissuade her.

"Na aqua le do." Taimuk spoke over the water. A beautiful, dark woman appeared out of nowhere rising out of the water. Everyone stopped as Taimuk spoke once more. "You hold something that belongs to me, to Lena, to this family assembled. We ask that you release Kara Zor-El back to us. She was betrayed by one of us. Attacked by a fellow student." The dark, water woman laughed softly and shook her head. When the woman spoke it was melodious in nature, but sounded like it was coming through water.

"What care I for your request Taimuk? You abandoned us long ago. You hold no sway over my kingdom." The dark, lady raised her hand over the dark, roiling waters. Instantly, the body of Kara Zor-El rose from the watery grave. Blood dripped from her forehead, her abdomen where a knife protruded, and her shoulder. The dark lady moved around her new found prize as Lena, Alex, Bazan, J'onn, and Eliza watched her. The others moved closer. "A beauty is she not? My bride brought to me by the dark waters. Humans cared not for her. In my domain she would be a queen." The nymph ran her hands over the woman. "Mine now."

"No, What do you want Aquaria? Tell me what you want?" Taimuk stepped forward deeper into the water. Aquaria turned away from Kara as Taimuk stirred the water.

"You would give your life for this one. You would return to the dark waters?" Aquaria asked, no demanded of the young servant.

"Yes, I would." Taimuk said even as Aquaria moved forward looking at the humans. "What of you human? Would you give your life for my dark queen?" Aquarius inquired of Lena as she moved to the edge of water centering all her attention on the Luthor.

"Yes, I would. There is not thought in it." Lena said taking a step toward the dark water even as Banyan grabbed her and pulled the Luthor back. Aquarius looked at the Luthor and at Taimuk. She moved back to Kara Zor-El.

"Taimuk, your offer is accepted. You, human, take what is yours." Aquaria motions with her hand as the body of the Super floats into the arms of Lena Luthor. "Care for her or I will take her back!" Lena lowers Kara to the ground. The Super is not breathing. Quickly a first aid bag arrives along with an AED machine. Lena began rescue breathing even as Alex listened for her sister's heartbeat.

"I have a heartbeat! Weak rescue on Kara! Don't give up now." Alex yelled as Lena continued rescue breathing as Alex pulled an oxygen tank out of the two hge bags. Eliza was already examining the knife wound. She grabbed a thick bandage and placed it around the knife. She then pulled it out. She handed it to J'onn even as she had Chen put full pressure on the wound. Next, she examined Kara's shoulder. She grabbed a set of long tweezers. She reached inside the bullet hole and removed the kryptonite bullet from Kara's shoulder. She hoped by removing the kryptonite Kara's powers would kick in. She quickly pulled another pressure bandage and bound Kara's shoulder.

"She's breathing." Lena shouted as they turned Kara to the side. The Super vomited water and blood. "Come on Kara. Keep breathing. That's is my love. Don't stop."

"Bring the Stretcher. We need to transport now."


End file.
